Ice Cold
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Gwen always loved using her ice powers to play pranks with her brother Duncan when they were kids. Unfortunately, this doesn't last and years later, they barely know each other. Even worse, their parents die in a tragedy. At Gwen's coronation, things go wrong and the kingdom of Wawanakwa gets a lot colder. Will Duncan and Gwen become close again? And how will their lives change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm here with a new fic that I've been writing with I'll Cover Angel and Collins. If you haven't read any of her stories, I recommend you read some. They're amazing! I'll recommend one at the end of the chapter.**

**Anyway, we got this idea and we rolled with it, and we love where it's headed! We hope you love it, too!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Total Drama, or the story this is based on.**

* * *

A little girl is sleeping in her bed in a castle, the moon shining through the window onto her bed. She is around eight years old, has black hair and she has a serene expression. Suddenly, a face popped up next to her bed. The face belongs to a little boy, around five. He has shaggy black hair and teal eyes, and he has a mischievous expression on his face.

"Gwen! Psst, Gwen!" the boy whispered as he climbs onto Gwen's bed, and he quickly sits on Gwen, shaking her. "Wake up, wake up!" The boy's shaking disrupted Gwen's slumber, who sleepily mumbles.

"Duncan... Go back to sleep, it's too late." She mumbled, not opening her eyes. Duncan lay on top of Gwen, causing Gwen to grimace.

"But Gwen, there are lights in the sky, and I can't go to sleep! It's the perfect time to play." Duncan exclaimed excitedly. Gwen opened her eyes, shining black in the moonlight, and looked at Duncan tiredly.

"You can play by yourself, but I'm sleeping." Gwen groaned, pushing Duncan off the bed. He landed on his behind, and he stood up, rubbing the area. Suddenly, an idea hit him, and his face lit up excitedly. He scrambled back onto to the bed, shaking Gwen until she opened her eyes. She glared at him tiredly.

"What is it now?" Gwen mumbled, still half-asleep. Duncan put his face in front of hers.

"Wanna practice some pranks?" Duncan asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Gwen's eyes lit up in excitement.

They rushed out of Gwen's room, down multiple flights of red-carpeted stairs.

"Come on, sleepy head! Let's do it!" Duncan exclaimed happily, pulling Gwen along, who shushed him, even though she too was smiling. They opened the doors to a huge, empty ballroom, and once the doors were closed behind them, both children started giggling, ready to have some fun.

"Use the ice!" Duncan laughed. "C'mon Gwen!"

"Fine." Gwen laughed. "I'm only doing a thick coat! I don't want to do enough to get Mom and Dad to know we were up."

"Just enough to make the breakfast staff fall." Duncan laughed.

"Okay!" Gwen spun around the room and put a few patches of ice on the floor before laughing as Gwen started to make it snow. "C'mon Duncan! Jump!"

Gwen made mountains of snow that looked like they could have been on an actual mountain and Duncan was jumping and a new one would form to catch him. Eventually Duncan had a good idea for a prank and wanted to stop jumping on snow mounds to do it.

"Gwen! Make me an ice slide!" Duncan yelled. "I wanna get down!"

"Okay!" Gwen made a nice little slide of ice and Duncan slide off of it and landed on the floor. "What do you have in mind?!"

"I want to freeze the doorways of the staff." Duncan laughed. "When they wake up and open their doors, it'll be like BOOM!"

"Alright! Alright! That sounds like a really cool idea!" Gwen ran down the staff hallways with Duncan, hitting every door as they ran down the hall laughing. "You want me to make you a snow kid so you can get better at karate kicking?!"

"Heck yes!" Duncan started jumping up and down. "Do it!"

Gwen iced a few more doors and then made the snowman and Duncan walked up to it and kicked its head off and then Gwen tackled Duncan and the two started wrestling on the floor and then Duncan pushed her off him and ran down to the stairs where they both stopped and looked.

"I have an idea!" Duncan told her. "I wanna slide on the rail on the way down! Can you use your powers so I can slide faster?"

"That looks dangerous, maybe we shouldn't?" Gwen told him. "It's a really long way down."

"C'mon just do it." Duncan groaned. "It'll be fun."

"Okay, I'll do it." Gwen finally agreed and iced the rail as Duncan slid down it, the only problem was that Gwen was right and halfway through he fell off. "Duncan!"

Gwen tried to make a snow mound to catch his fall and accidentally hit him with snow and ice and it made him fall to the ground and he was shivering. Gwen ran down the stairs to quickly get to Duncan and try to help him but he was out cold so Gwen not knowing what else to do went and got her parents.

"Mom! Dad! I need your help!" Gwen yelled, racing into her parents' bedroom. Her parents instantly woke up and looked at their daughter.

"What is it, dear?" Gwen's mother asked, slipping out of the bed and hugging her daughter upon seeing her distraught expression.

"It's Duncan... He's shivering, and won't stop." Gwen explained, tugging at her mother's nightgown. Sharing a look, Gwen's parents followed Gwen to where she'd left Duncan. At this point, Duncan was curled in a ball, quivering. Gwen's parents noticed that his hair had turned white down the middle of his head. When they looked around, they noticed that the room was getting colder, and ice was forming on the staircase, spreading out from Gwen, who was crying while looking at Duncan.

"What happened? What did you do?" Gwen's father asked as her mother picked up Duncan and gasped.

"He's as cold as ice!" She exclaimed.

"He fell and I tried to catch him with my ice powers, but I hit him... I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" Gwen cried out, sobbing. Her parents looked at each other.

"I think I know what we need to do. It's out only hope." Gwen's father said. Gwen looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes.

* * *

Two horses galloped out from the castle, one leaving a trail of ice in its path. That horse held the king and Gwen, who was holding onto him and sobbing. The other horse carried the queen, who was holding Duncan. Gwen looked over at Duncan, who was still unconscious.

"Will he be okay, Dad?" Gwen asked her father as they rode into the forest. He looked back at Gwen, a soft look in his eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Gwen. These people are very good at reversing such things, from what I've read." He reassured her. As they rode along, they didn't notice a young girl and a baby reindeer pulling a little sled as they passed through the forest. The girl was wearing a hooded black cloak, hiding her hair, snow pants and thick boots and gloves, and she had chocolate brown eyes. The girl looked after them, then at where they had been.

"Ice? How could it be?" The girl said to herself, shocked. She stared after the horses. Deciding on her course of action, she untied the reindeer from the sled and jumped on its back.

"Come on, Sven! Let's follow them!" She told the reindeer, who took off running after them, following the ice trail. As they ran, the girl's hood flew back, revealing her red hair. Eventually they came to a clearing, where the royal family was currently. The girl hid behind some rocks, peeking through a gap to watch them.

"Please, help me! My daughter..." The king called out. Footsteps were heard, and a man came out of a nearby cave. He had mid-length wavy dark brown hair and was wearing a thick dark green jacket and navy blue snow pants. He wore a necklace, which had a glowing sapphire as its centerpiece. He approached the family, and upon seeing who it was, bowed.

"Your majesties, what causes you to seek me, the magical Justin?" The man called Justin asked, straightening. The queen approached Justin, holding Duncan in her arms. Gwen hid behind her father's leg, peeking out.

"My son has been injured, and we need your help." The queen said, holding Duncan towards him. Justin examined him, and looked at Gwen, who stepped forward at Justin's beckon. He also examined her. While he examined them, the girl turned to Sven.

"I hope that boy will be okay..." She said, and the reindeer nuzzled her, making her giggle.

"Was she born with the power, or cursed?" Justin asked.

"Uh, born with it. And it's getting stronger." The king replied. Justin nodded.

"You are very lucky. She was hit in the head, so the magic is easily removed. If it was her heart, it would be much worse..." Justin said, touching Duncan's head. As the sapphire on his necklace glowed, Justin took his hand away, and the magic sapped out from Duncan. "I think we should alter his memories, so he can't recall that she has the power." Memories flash, changing from the castle to an outdoor environment. After he has changed the memories, he placed his hand back on Duncan's head, and the memories ceased to flash. "He'll be just fine. I know it." Gwen looked at Duncan worriedly, then at Justin.

"So he won't remember that I have powers?" Gwen asked. Justin shook his head. He walked a distance away, and Gwen followed.

"Listen closely, Gwen. It's better if he doesn't know. Your power will only grow stronger as you do, and although beautiful, they can be dangerous." Justin told her, showing a young woman and also a crowd, filling Gwen with wonder. "You must learn to control them. If you get scared, they will only hurt people around you." The crowd points at the young woman, turning red, and attacks her while she screams, disappearing in a puff of red smoke. This frightened Gwen, and she runs to hug her father. He looked at her with sadness. He looked at Justin.

"We can help her control them. It is for the best. But we must take great measures. We must lock the gates, and keep her away from people until she can." The king declared, and Gwen looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"I have to stay away from everyone?" Gwen asked. "Even Duncan?"

"I'm afraid so." The king told her. "You're going to need to spend some time away from him, just until you can control your powers around him. It's really for the best and it's not like you'll never see him again."

"You can do this, Gwen." The queen smiled. "You'll be playing with your brother again before you even know it. I know you can do this, you can learn to control the power inside of you. We'll get you your own room too."

"You mean I won't have a room with Duncan anymore?" Gwen asked. "What about playing pranks together?"

"You're a princess and he's a prince." The king told her. "You're getting older Gwen and you shouldn't be sharing at room for much longer."

"Okay Daddy." Gwen smiled. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes we can." The king smiled. "Thank you for all your help, Justin."

"Any time." Justin told him. "Good luck, your majesty."

As Gwen, Duncan and their parents rode back home, the girl watched them leave while still hiding nearby with her reindeer when someone came up behind her and nearly scared her to death.

"Justin's great at what he does." The man smiled. "My name is Owen and I'm proud to live here and have the guidance of Justin. You're a cute little girl, why are you so far away from your parents?"

"I don't have any." The girl told him. "It's just been me and Sven as long as I can remember."

"I think I'm going to keep you then!" Owen hugged the girl. "C'mon I'll introduce you to Justin and everyone else!"

"Okay!" The girl smiled. For the first time ever she actually felt like she had a family.

* * *

It was almost a month after the accident and Gwen was finding that Justin was right and her powers were growing stronger as she looked out the window and touched the windowsill to have it freeze where she touched it.

Duncan on the other hand was bored in his own room, the pranks he was playing weren't as good as when he played them with Gwen, ever since she moved out of the room he didn't see her as much and he hated it. They always played pranks together and now she just didn't seem interested anymore. Duncan decided to see if he could get her to hang out with him.

"Hey Gwen?" Duncan knocked on the door. "Do you wanna hang out?"

"No, Duncan!" Gwen yelled through the door. "I don't."

_Do you wanna play a prank?  
Come on, let's go set it up!  
I never see you anymore  
Open the door!_

"I don't want to, Duncan!" Gwen yelled

_It's like you've gone away  
We used to be prank buddies  
And now it's stopped  
I wish you would tell me why!  
_  
"I don't have time!" Gwen yelled.

_Do you wanna play a prank?  
It doesn't have to be a prank...  
_  
"Go away, Duncan!" Gwen yelled.

"Whatever... Bye..." Duncan whispered to himself as he walked away, finally giving up on Gwen hanging out with him for the day. She's been shooting him down all the time anyway, he wasn't that surprised.

* * *

Duncan, who was now ten, was running in the halls, he found ways to make his own fun by shooting paintballs at the staff and knocking whatever he could out of their hands. It was fun but maybe it would be more fun if Gwen would play too! It's been over a year since he remembered doing anything with her.

"Hey Gwen!" Duncan knocked on the door. "I got a paintball gun with your name on it!"

_Do you wanna play a prank?  
Or play a game of paintball in the hall?!  
I think some hang out time is overdue  
_  
"No thanks!" Gwen yelled to him as she sat in her room trying not to slide on the floor that she accidentally made turn to ice.

Duncan decided he would just go in his room and have fun and jump on his bed and shoot some paintballs at the ugly, creepy pictures that he hated in the hallway outside his door. If Gwen didn't want to hang out he knew that there was no way he would convince her.

_I've been so bored that I started talking to the ugly pictures on the wall_

"You're an ugly woman, Joan." Duncan looked at the weird picture and shot it in the face.

_It gets really dull by myself  
Spending hour after hour in my room  
Just watching the time fly by!  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

Gwen on the other hand was scared, her powers were growing stronger and she was scared, she called the king and queen into her room because she didn't know what to do. The king and queen entered her room to find it was freezing in there.

"It's freezing in here, honey." The Queen told her and went to hug her, but Gwen shoved her away and backed up from them.

"Don't touch me!" Gwen yelled. "I'm scared and I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"I got you a pair of gloves." The king told her. "Justin suggested we get you a pair of these, try them on? They'll help you so that you can finally leave your room as long as you keep the gloves on."

"Are you sure they'll work?" Gwen asked.

"As long as you keep them on." The king told her. "Remember? Conceal, don't feel, don't let people know."

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let people know." Gwen repeated with a smile. "Okay. I think I can do that."

"That's good sweetie." The Queen smiled at her. "You're the oldest and you'll be the Queen someday."

"What about Duncan?" Gwen asked. "Isn't he supposed to take the throne?"

"He's not ready." The Queen told her. "You're the more mature one and we think you can handle it but don't worry about that, you won't have to take the throne for at least another twenty years."

* * *

The king and queen went downstairs to see Duncan who was less than pleased that they were leaving. He was seventeen now and Gwen was twenty and the two were very distant and the queen and the king felt bad, the only time the two of them saw each other was at holiday meals and it's like they didn't even know each other. Duncan finally gave up on trying to talk to Gwen, she obviously didn't want to talk or have any contact with him.

"Do you really have to go?" Duncan asked them. "I'll be bored out of my mind."

"You'll find a way to keep yourself busy." The queen laughed. "You always do."

"We have to go to the next country over and try to convince them to trade with us." The king told him. "We'll be back in two weeks and while we're gone she's in charge."

"Why does she get to be in charge?" Duncan asked. "I don't get why she's next in line for the throne. I'm a male and the way the 'next in line' thing goes I should be king!"

"Duncan we already talked about this." The queen told him. "Please don't argue with us and please try to get along with Gwen while we're away."

"That's not going to be hard." Duncan laughed. "She's always in her room so it'll be easy, she'll just treat me like shit like she always does."

"Duncan!" The queen glared at him. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry." Duncan told them. "I'll see you in two weeks.

* * *

"Do you have to go?!" Gwen yelled as they told her they were leaving for two weeks. "You can't do this, I can't be in charge!"

"You'll be fine Gwen." The king assured her. "It's two weeks and you'll just have to give a few basic orders."

"Why can't Duncan be in charge?" Gwen asked.

"You're next in line for the throne, honey." The queen told her. "You'll be the queen in twenty years or so, you'll have time to practice. I think this will be great practice for you. Just know that we love you."

Little did Gwen and Duncan know that it would be the last time they would see their parents. They died in a boat accident on the way to the country. This meant that Gwen was forced to take over the throne and Duncan was forced to go to the funeral, however Gwen didn't go and that made people talk and Duncan didn't know what to say to her. Finally Duncan had enough of being ignored and enough of dealing with this all alone.

_Gwen? Come on, I know you're in there...  
People are asking where you've been  
They're saying stuff about courage and all, and I get that  
But I'm more worried about you, so just let me in!  
We're all we have now  
Just you and I, sis  
Can you tell me what to do?_

"Duncan, please just stop." Gwen yelled to him from the door.

"No!" Duncan pounded on the door. "You're all I have left! Open this door right now! Mom and Dad are dead and you're still shutting me out?! This is your last chance to open the door or I'm done with you, I'm done trying to talk to you! Are you going to open this door?!"

"No." Gwen leaned her head against the door and she sat down in front of it, a blizzard was taking place in her room and she didn't know how to stop it, even if she wanted to let him in she couldn't.

"Fine!" Duncan yelled. "From this point on I'm only talking to you when it involves this kingdom!"

"Do you wanna play a prank?" Duncan whispered to himself as he walked away.

* * *

A year later, during the summer, people were coming to Wawanakwa by boat. The town was bustling with activity, and everyone was excited.

"Mum, do I have to wear this?!" A young boy complained.

"Yes, dear, the queen is going to be crowned today! And the gates are opening! It's wonderful!" His mother told him, adjusting his jacket. In another part of the town, a young woman of about eighteen was rummaging through a sled, her reindeer standing nearby. She had short red hair, and was wearing an olive green blouse and a blue skirt. The reindeer nudged her, and she turned around, chuckling.

"What's up, Sven? You want a snack?" Sven nodded, and the young woman got out a carrot, and snapped a bit off. She held the larger part above Sven, who looked at it hungrily. "What's the magic word? Please!" She let Sven have the carrot, and she giggled, biting into her own portion. In another part, there was a man with black hair, squinty eyes and a dazzling white smile flanked by two other men.

"Ah, Wawanakwa, my most elusive and mysterious trading partner. I can't wait to go in and see how I can use them to my advantage!" He looked at his two bodyguards, frowning. "Did I really just say that out loud?"

Inside the castle, Duncan was sleeping in his bed. His hair, black with a white mohawk down the middle, was messy, and he was slightly drooling. A knock at the door woke him up and he sat up tiredly, too sleepy to even open his eyes.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm so sorry to wake you-"

"Nah, I'm awake. I've been up for a while." Duncan interrupted the servant through a yawn, before dosing off. He startled awake upon another knock at the door. "Who's there?"

"Still me, sir. The gates will open soon. It's time to get ready!" The servant told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Pausing, Duncan tried to remember something, but failed. "Get ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, sir?" The servant supplied, and Duncan nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, coronation day." Finally opening his eyes, he saw the navy blue suit prepared for him across the room. He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I have to wear that thing. Great. But awesome, some freedom for once!" He ran out of his room, now wearing the suit and observed a servant opening the windows.

_They're opening the windows and unlocking the doors  
I was starting to think Gwen forgot what they were for  
Who knew we still had all these plates and silverware?  
_  
Duncan walked down the hallway in the ballroom. Smirking, he took off his shoes and, holding them in his hands, slid across the floor on his socks.

_For years I've been alone in this place  
Why not have parties with all this space?  
I'm so glad she's finally opening up the gates!  
_  
Duncan reached a staircase and after putting his shoes on, slid down the railing to the ground floor. He pretended to shake the hand of a suit of armour, but accidentally detached the arm. Whistling, Duncan dropped the arm and walked away.

_There'll be real people I could hang with  
This is going to be fun  
I can't wait until it's begun!  
Wow, am I so ready to party!_

Standing at an open window, Duncan saw a pulley, and he hopped on and started to pull on a rope so it rose. He could see all the ships coming in.

_'Cause for the first time in a long time  
There'll be laughter, there'll be tunes  
For the first time in a long time  
I'll be stuffing my face with chocolates and macaroons.  
_  
Duncan went down into the garden, where he got out his knife and started carving into a tree. A family of geese watched him, curious.

_Don't know if I'm gassy or if I have to barf  
Maybe I'm somewhere in between  
'Cause for the first time in a long time  
I'll be heard and I'll be seen.  
_  
"I can't wait to meet everyone!" After saying this, Duncan gasped. "What if I meet... the one?" One goose squawked at him, and he turned to see them watching him. He growled at them, and they scattered. Duncan went back inside the castle.

_Tonight I'll be all dressed up  
With plenty of fruit punch in my cup  
The picture of having fun!  
_  
Duncan walked down a hallway, miming holding a cup of fruit punch and taking a sip. He glared at a nearby servant who watched him.

"Mind your own business!" Duncan snarled, and the servant walked away quickly, sending fearful glances back at the prince. Satisfied, Duncan mimed seeing something far away.

_Oh! Suddenly I see her over there  
A beautiful stranger, slim and fair  
Oh? Is that some chocolate over there?  
_  
Seeing a nearby table holding many varieties of chocolates, Duncan helped himself to a few, cheeks bulging as he ate. He noticed a statue head next to the table, and pretended to chat.

_But then we'd talk all night  
It would seem so bizarre  
Nothing like my solitary life so far!  
_  
He accidentally knocked the statue head off its perch and it landed in a cake. Duncan whistled and walked off towards the gallery. He flung open the doors.

"Now I remember why I don't come in here…" Duncan grimaced, looking at the pictures on the wall.

_For the first time in a long time  
There'll be people, having fun  
And for the first time in a long time  
I could be attracted to someone  
_  
Observing the pictures, he imagined himself where the men are, dancing with a woman in one, kissing the hand of a woman in another. Finally, he saw a picture of a full ballroom, everyone laughing and dancing, and imagined himself among them.

_And yes, it may be really lame  
To dream of a perfect romance  
But for the first time in a long time  
I finally get a chance.  
_  
In her room, Gwen looked out an open window. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her ankles, with a purple cape. She was wearing teal gloves on her hands. Her hair was black, but she also had teal streaks that she'd done herself. She had a worried expression on her face, and as she watched the people on the streets, she took a deep breath.

_Don't let people in, don't let them see...  
Don't let them see the secret inside me._

She walked away from the window over to a table in the corner. Above the table was a painting of her father when he was crowned. On the table were a candlestick and a spherical bowl, the contents hidden by a lid. She took off her gloves and picked them up and watched as her ice powers started to freeze them.

_Be the good girl you were always made to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, give them a good show  
_  
She turned around, matching the pose of her father in the painting. Just as they had almost frozen over, she hastily put them back on the table. She then examined her hands.

_Don't mess this up, one wrong move and the whole kingdom will know...  
But it's only for one night  
_  
Duncan burst out of the front doors, and headed into the courtyard, towards the gates blocking him from the town.

_Unfortunately, it's only for one night  
_  
Back in her room, Gwen put her gloves back on.

"I can't risk taking these off, not in front of everyone. I can handle a few minutes to be crowned, though, I'm sure." She mused, feeling extremely nervous.

_It's killing me to start tonight!_

In the courtyard, Duncan ran towards the gate, watching as two guards walked over to it.

_It's killing me to end tonight!  
_  
Gwen opened up the doors to her chambers and gave her servants an order:

_Let's send the guards to open up the gates!_

Duncan watched as the guards opened the gates and quickly went through them, and saw the crowd waiting to come in. He went through the people, heart beating fast and smiling at everyone that made eye contact.

_The gates!  
For the first time in a long time  
_  
Inside the castle, Gwen walked towards the balcony that gave a view of the courtyard.

_Don't let people in, don't let them see...  
_  
Duncan ducked underneath a large cake and grinned back at the men carrying it as they stared at him.

"Is that… the prince?" One asked the other, who simply shrugged.

_I'm getting what I've always wanted  
_  
Gwen opened up the doors leading to the balcony, letting in some light. Gwen sighed.

_Be the good girl you were made to be_

Duncan leapt up on the side of the path, holding onto a post so he wouldn't fall.

_A chance to go outside for once  
_  
Gwen walked outside and watched the people filter into the courtyard.

"Come on, Gwen, it's just for today…" Gwen reassured herself, her nerves biting at her.

_Conceal_

Duncan held the pole and spun around, looking into the town. He leapt off and headed there.

_A chance to find someone_

Gwen steeled herself and looked up confidently.

"As long as I don't do anything rash, it'll be fine… It could even be fun." Gwen told herself, smiling slightly.

_Conceal, don't feel, or else they'll know..._

Duncan went over to a couple and their young daughter, smiling brightly. They smiled as he approached.

"Good morning! And hello to you, too." Duncan greeted, waving to their daughter. She giggled, and her parents smiled as Duncan walked away.

_No more chances after tonight  
So I have to try today_

Duncan went through the market place and to the piers, strolling confidently.

_'Cause for the first time in a long time  
For the first time in a long, long time  
Everything's going my way! -oof!_

"Watch where you're going!" The girl yelled.

"No, you should watch where I'm going!" Duncan yelled as he picked himself up off the ground. "Great, now I'm going to have to change clothes before my sister's stupid coronation!"

"Oh! You must be Prince Duncan!" The girl bowed, before introducing herself. "I'm Princess Courtney of Pahkitew. Would you mind helping me up?"

"Yeah, whatever." Duncan held his hand out and Courtney took it. "You should watch where you're goi- You have really pretty eyes."

"Thank you." Courtney giggled. "I'm always so clumsy at these things. I think it has something to do with wearing dresses that can barely fit in a doorway."

"You should wear a smaller dress then." Duncan laughed.

"I'll take that into consideration." Courtney brushed the dirt off of her. "I'm going to get going if I want to get a good seat at the coronation. Maybe I'll see you at the party after?"

"Oh shit!" Duncan yelled. "I'm going to be so late! Gwen's going to kill me!"

Duncan left Courtney standing there as he quickly ran back to the castle. He was supposed to be sitting in the front row of this thing and he promised everyone he would be there for the final rehearsal before it actually took place and he was already running late.

* * *

**Yes, it's Frozen with Total Drama! We both love Frozen so much! We know how many fics there are like this, so we switched it up with different lead characters. What do you think of Gwen and Duncan representing Elsa and Anna? Who is the woman with the reindeer? And what do you think Courtney will be like? Please review and tell us! We would love some encouragement.**

**And now for the recommendation. If you want to read one of I'll Cover Angel and Collins' fics, I recommend 'Turns out they're not so famous'. It's awesome. I'll let you see for yourselves. :)**

**-Green**


	2. Chapter 2

**We did pretty well with this update! We love writing this, so we're probably going to update relatively quickly. That may change depending on if we get busy, though. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Total Drama or Frozen.**

* * *

Gwen was standing in the hall in front of a priest when Duncan burst into the room. He ran over and stood on Gwen's right.

"So sorry I'm late!" Duncan told her. Gwen frowned at him. "Uh, hey. Was your hair always like that?" Gwen touched her hair instinctively.

"No, I've had it like this for a while. I did it in my room, though, so yeah." She inspected his suit. "Why is your suit dirty?" Duncan looked down and his eyes widened.

"Oh! I fell over in my haste to get here! I went into town and bumped into someone." Duncan told her, dusting off his suit. Gwen frowned.

"Well, at least you aren't too late. We're about to start the practice." Gwen informed him, and Duncan nodded. He straightened up as the priest stepped forward.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go over what you need to do." The priest told Gwen. He held out the crown. "When I offer the crown, you put your head down, then I put it on, and you straighten again. Understood?" Duncan watched Gwen as she bit her lip.

"Yes." Gwen put her head down, and the priest crowned her. She straightened back up, looking forward, determined.

"Very good. Then, I will offer you the royal items and you will take them and turn to the people. I will present you and then the coronation is done." Gwen nodded. She went to take the items, but the priest cleared his throat.

"Your majesty, you can't wear the gloves." He told her. Gwen frowned.

"It's only a practice, so I'll keep the gloves on, thank you." She said pointedly. Duncan raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Understood, your majesty." Gwen took the items and turned around. After a few seconds, she returned the items to the cushion.

"Okay, that should be good. Thank you for coming, Duncan." Gwen said, walking quickly to the door. Duncan, startled, went after her.

"Wait, that's it? That's all you wanted me for now?" Duncan asked. Gwen turned around to face him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, I'll see you at the coronation, okay? And don't be late!" Gwen replied, leaving the room. Duncan sighed, sitting down in a pew. Duncan looked at the priest and sighed.

"You know, she's been doing crap like this to me for years." Duncan told him. "I should have been the one to take the throne, she's going to be a horrible queen and I'm the one who gets to deal with this. You can't take over the throne when you lock yourself in your room all the time."

"Your majesty, I don't feel comfortable discussing this." The priest told him. "If you'll excuse me I should start setting up."

"You're a priest, shouldn't you be listening to my problems and giving me advice?" Duncan asked him.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this." The priest apologized. "Maybe you should talk to your sister?"

"I've tried." Duncan finally gave up trying to talk to him. "I'm going to take another shower before this ridiculous thing starts and Gwen can ruin my life by becoming the Queen. I don't even know why we have to do this. I guess I'll see you in an hour."

"Be patient." The priest told him. "Everything will work out if you believe it will."

"Whatever." Duncan walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

* * *

An hour later Duncan had taken a shower and came back and sat down to watch the coronation take place. He was forced to sit in the front row and watch this happen and it was the most boring thing that he had ever done. Gwen was standing there with the priest and he just kept babbling on and on and then finally Gwen was told to pick up the things in front of her and that's when the Priest whispered to her.

"Your majesty..." The priest looked at her hands. "The gloves."

"Oh yeah..." Gwen let out a small laugh that only the priest could hear. She placed the gloves on the tray he was holding and quickly grabbed the items. He started talking more and Gwen looked down at the items she was holding, they were starting to freeze and she just wanted this whole thing to be over.

"Now I shall present Princess Gwen with this crown that has been in the royal family for years." The priest smiled at her. "As I place this on her head, this will be the last time she shall be addressed as Princess and the first time as Queen. Your majesty, please allow me to place the crown upon your head"

Gwen slightly bowed before him as he placed the crown on her head and Gwen kept her eyes on the freezing items in front of her. Once the crown was on her head he picked the tray back up and held it in front of her and she quickly got them on the tray and grabbed her gloves and put them on.

"It's my pleasure to present to you, Queen Gwen of Wawanakwa." The priest announced and everyone cheered. "Please join us in celebrating at the ball held in the castle."

* * *

The party was starting and Gwen walked in and was introduced and Duncan was shoved next to her by some staff members as the party started and everyone cheered for them.

"I now present to you, Queen Gwen of Wawanakwa." The man announced. "Prince Duncan of Wawanakwa. They are both thrilled to have you all here on this joyous day."

Everyone started to dance and talk while Gwen and Duncan just stood there for a few minutes with Duncan tapping his foot.

"Hey." Gwen smiled at him.

"Me?" Duncan laughed. "You're actually talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Gwen asked. "Do you smell that? I haven't smelled chocolate around here in a long time."

"It's nice to finally have a party in this joint." Duncan told her. "It's a shame we can't do this all the time."

"Yeah, what a shame." Gwen sighed. "Oh boy, here comes Chris..."

"Hello Queen Gwen." Chris approached her. "Can I give you your first dance as Queen?"

"Oh, I don't really dance." Gwen smirked. "Duncan does though, interested in dancing with him?"

"I'll take what I can get." Chris grabbed Duncan by the arm and grabbed him. "Let's go!"

"Can we at least change the music?!" Duncan asked. "I don't want to slow dance with a guy!"

The music changed to a livelier tempo and Duncan stood on the floor while Chris danced around him. Duncan stared blankly at him.

"If you want me to dance like that, you've got another thing coming." Duncan told him. Chris frowned.

"Come on, dude. It's a party! Show some life!" Chris grinned, showing his pearly whites. "Could you tell me why the gates have been shut for so long?" Duncan was taken aback at this sudden change of topic.

"Uh, I don't know, man. It's just been that way." Duncan told him, Chris nodding. Suddenly, Chris took Duncan's hand and dipped him. Looking forward, Duncan could see Gwen giggling at his predicament. With everyone's attention on them, Chris brought him back up and spun him around before the song ended. Duncan scowled as he got as far away from Chris as he could. He found himself back near Gwen and went over.

"Don't you dare throw me under the bus like that again, Gwen." Duncan warned her, but Gwen smirked at him.

"He sure had a lot of energy, didn't he?" Gwen avoided answering. Duncan smirked.

"Yeah, for an old man he was pretty lively." Duncan replied, now grinning.

"How are you doing? Having fun?" Gwen asked, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, it's awesome! I wish it could be like this all the time, Gwen." Duncan told her. Gwen's smile faded.

"Me too. But it can't." Gwen said, turning away.

"Why not, Gwen?" Duncan asked, going to grab her hands, but Gwen stepped back.

"It just can't, Duncan!" Gwen raised her voice at him. She frowned, her back to Duncan. "I think I need to be alone."

"Whatever, Gwen. Talk later, hopefully." Duncan rolled his eyes, walking into the crowd. Gwen watched him go.

As Duncan walked through the crowd, someone bumped him, causing him to trip and bump into someone else. He saw them falling to the floor, so he caught them by the hand. When he got a proper look, he saw he had Courtney at the end of his hand.

"Glad you caught me. It would have been a real trouble to get back up in this thing." Courtney told him, smirking. Duncan grinned.

"Princess! Let's dance." Duncan greeted, pulling her back up. A slower song came on, so the two slow danced.

* * *

As the night went on, Duncan and Courtney continued to talk to each other.

"...So I had the hall to myself, so I grabbed a paintball gun and-" Duncan cut himself off after seeing that Courtney had ducked when he made a wild gesture. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Courtney giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Duncan." Courtney replied, smiling. Duncan smiled back.

"Hey, want to go for some air? The garden looks good at night." Duncan asked. Courtney nodded, and the two went outside.

As they walked along the path, Duncan felt a bump. He looked to see Courtney giggling to herself, so he bumped her back. They turned to each other, amused. Courtney then looked up.

"Care to tell me why your hair's like that?" Courtney asked, pointing to his mohawk. Duncan ran his hand through it.

"That part of my hair has always been white, so I decided to spike it up. Makes me look cooler, right?" Duncan smirked.

"You look like a ruffian, but I like it." Courtney told him, grinning. Eventually they came to a balcony and sat down.

"So, have any siblings?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I have three older sisters. The oldest, Heather, thought one time it would be fun to pretend I was invisible. For two whole years!" Courtney told him, sighing.

"That sounds rough." Duncan replied. Courtney shrugged.

"That's what sisters do, right?" Courtney said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Gwen and I were so close when we were little, but now she just shuts me out. I'm not even sure how or why it happened." Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand, and he looked up at her.

"Well, I would never shut you out." Courtney told him, smiling softly. Duncan smiled back at her.

"Nice to know someone likes hanging out with me." Duncan leaned against the railing of the balcony they were on. "I mean Gwen sure as hell doesn't and I never do anything with her. We don't even eat together."

"So it's like you and the Queen all by yourselves in the castle?" Courtney asked. "That sounds really boring."

"It is." Duncan told her. "I just try to have fun with anything that I possibly can. I have to make my own fun most of the time."

"That sounds worse than dealing with my sisters." Courtney told him. "I hate siblings sometimes."

"Okay, can I just, say something that's going to sound seriously lame?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Sure. Someone like you could never be lame." Courtney took a sip of her drink.

_All my life I've been getting doors slammed in my face, now suddenly  
I've found you and it's like for the first time in a long time, someone's finally holding the door for me!  
_  
"Oh we're singing now, are we?" Courtney laughed a little bit and then placed her drink down. "I feel the same way!"

_I've been searching my whole life to find someone who gets me!  
And this will sound cheesy but it could be the chocolate fondue  
I think I finally found my place and it's with you, I think that's true!_

_Now that I found you..._  
_Now that I found you..._

"C'mon!" Duncan grabbed her by the hand. "I have this hallway outside my room that is amazing to slide across!"

"Okay, sounds great." Courtney agreed.

_[Courtney:] I found my place...  
[Duncan:] I see your face...  
_  
"Alright, now just grab my hand and we can slide together." Duncan got a running start with Courtney and they slid down the long hallway.

"Oh gosh!" Courtney's feet were going everywhere. "This is so fun!"

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
_  
"Shit!" Duncan whispered. "Shhh, the guard is coming and if he tells Gwen I'm up here she'll flip."

_[Duncan:] Now that I found you...  
[Courtney:] Now that I found you...  
[Duncan] Now that I found you...  
[Courtney:] Now that I found you...  
_  
"Okay then." Courtney giggled "Let's go back outside."

_Love is our open door..._

Duncan and Courtney climbed up onto a roof, and looked at the stars. Courtney broke the silence.

_[Courtney:] I mean, it's kinda strange...  
[Duncan:] What?_

_[Courtney:] We look so different, and yet-_  
_[Duncan:] We feel the same way!_  
_[Courtney:] That's what I was going to say!_

Duncan and Courtney got down from the roof and found themselves by the bridge. They balanced on the edge, Duncan behind Courtney so he could catch her if she fell.

_[Duncan:] I've never met someone-  
[Both:] Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again!  
_  
"I've got a fun idea, let's go!" Duncan said, pulling Courtney behind him, who giggled. He led her to a tower with a spinning light. He turned around and they started dancing. They looked into each other's eyes as they spun around.

_Our identical wavelengths  
And contrasting strengths  
_  
_[Courtney:] Means that you-  
[Duncan:] And I-  
[Courtney:] Were-  
[Duncan:] Just-  
[Both:] Meant to be!  
_  
Duncan grinned as he broke away. He started to run down the tower's staircase.

"Hey, wait up!" Courtney yelled, running after him.

_[Duncan:] Say goodbye...  
[Courtney:] Say goodbye...  
_  
_[Both:]  
To all our past concerns  
It doesn't matter when we're together!  
_  
Courtney found herself in the stables. Suddenly, Duncan opened a door.

"Here, Princess!" Duncan exclaimed before closing it again. Courtney tried to predict where he would come from next.

_Love is our open door!  
Love is our open door!  
Our lives could be so much more!  
_  
Laughing, Duncan came out.

"You should have seen your face! Priceless." Duncan smirked, causing Courtney to blush.

"Shut up!" Courtney retorted, though she was grinning widely. Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand.

"I know I've been dragging you all over the place, but let me take you to one more spot, okay?" Courtney nodded, and the two walked out. Duncan led her to a cliff with waterfalls flowing down either side.

"It's beautiful." Courtney gasped as they looked upon Wawanakwa.

_[Duncan:] With you!  
[Courtney:] With you!  
[Duncan:] With you!  
[Courtney:] With you!_

_[Both:] Love is our open door!_

Courtney stared at Duncan, eyes bright. She smiled.

"Can I say something that you're going to think is lame?" Courtney asked. Duncan laughed.

"You can't beat me at being lame." He replied teasingly. Courtney raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Wanna get married?" Courtney asked. "I'd kneel, but you know, this dress and all..." Duncan grinned.

"Can I respond in a way that you only do in a chick flick and say yes?" Duncan replied. The two hugged. "Let's go tell Gwen. I think she'll be happy for me." The two made their way back to the castle, holding hands.

* * *

Duncan made his way to the ball room to find Gwen over by the food now, sipping on a drink while she watched everyone dance and mingle. Duncan approached her while holding Courtney's hand and Gwen shook her head.

"I've been looking for you but you're obviously okay." Gwen looked at the two of them. "I see you made a friend, why am I not surprised? Is this what you've been doing all night?"

"Uh, yeah..." Duncan shrugged. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry, I wasn't sure you even cared what I do."

"I don't know why you would think that." Gwen told him. "Of course I care about you. So, who's this girl?"

"I'm Princess Courtney of Pahkitew." Courtney introduced herself. "It's really a pleasure to meet you."

"Courtney is great and we're getting married." Duncan told her. "I was wondering if you could give us your blessing for the wedding?"

"Are you serious?" Gwen glared at Courtney. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say it in front of her too." Duncan squeezed Courtney's hand.

"Okay fine, I don't think this is a good idea." Gwen told them. "How long have you two known each other? Duncan, I don't recall seeing her around here."

"You couldn't see anything, you never leave your room." Duncan told her. "We're going to get married and move in here even if you don't like it."

"You asked me for permission and I said no and that's final." Gwen told him. "I'm the Queen for a reason! You need to respect my choices and you and that girl aren't getting married and you certainly aren't living here."

"Your majesty, can I please say something?" Courtney asked.

"No, you can't." Gwen told her. "Duncan this party is over."

"You can't be serious." Duncan told her. "You always do this! What the hell did I ever do to you anyway?! Just tell me! As Duncan said this, he moved to grab her hand. Gwen drew away before he could get a grip, but he pulled her glove off. She gasped, eyes wide.

"Give me my glove, Duncan!" Gwen said, desperation in her tone. As she made a grab for it, Duncan drew back, though he was concerned at her reaction. Failing to get it back, Gwen drew back her hand and hid it in her cloak.

"Gwen, seriously. You can't just end this party because of this! I can't do this anymore!" Duncan exclaimed. Gwen's eyes watered slightly.

"If you're so dissatisfied, leave." Gwen told him, causing him to gasp. He stared at her, eyes wide. Gwen started to regret her decision, so she attempted to walk off. Duncan decided to speak up.

"What the hell, Gwen! What did I ever do to you for you to tell me that!?" Duncan yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Duncan, shut up." Gwen said. Duncan walked after her.

"No, I don't think I will. I have a right to know why you shut me out. Why do you always have the gates shut? Is there something out there that scares you? Just tell me!" Duncan yelled. Gwen then spun around.

"I said, shut up!" Gwen yelled, lashing out at him. However, she used her gloveless hand, so a burst of ice magic hit the floor, causing a wall of icicles to appear on the floor. Duncan had to jump back to avoid it. Everyone in the room gasped. Gwen looked at everyone, fear in her eyes.

"A sorcerer?" Chris said. "I knew there was something going on..." Duncan stared at his sister.

"Gwen..." Duncan breathed. Gwen felt behind her for the doorknob and quickly fled the room. Courtney went over to Duncan and held onto his arm, but he pushed her off. She huffed, but watched him softly.

Gwen burst out the main doors into the courtyard and stopped upon seeing people gathered there. They turned to her, and seeing who she was, started clapping for her. She made her way through the crowd. She stopped when a woman with a baby stepped in her way.

"Queen Gwen, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Feeling trapped, Gwen backed up and grabbed onto the fountain. The water started to freeze, and everyone watched as the bubbling water became jagged ice. There were more gasps. Chris appeared at the doors with his bodyguards.

"Stop her!" Chris yelled, pointing at her. Gwen's fear grew.

"No, please, just leave me alone! Just-" She was interrupted when she accidentally produced a blast of ice, which Chris and a few onlookers had to dodge. It hit the stairs, causing an icy explosion. Chris got up quickly, composing himself.

"Did you see that? She's a monster!" Chris announced, pointing at her. Gwen looked around in a frenzy. The woman was now holding her baby to her chest protectively. Not knowing what to do, Gwen bolted, away from the castle. Duncan made it out the doors, followed closely by Courtney.

"Gwen!" Duncan called, looking around. Her saw her running, and quickly pursued her. Courtney continued to run.

"Ugh, why did I wear heels..." Courtney muttered as she ran. Gwen reached the fjord and stopped, trapped.

"Gwen!" Gwen heard Duncan's call faintly, and she took some steps back, facing the castle. She cried out in alarm when the wet ground beneath her froze, and some water around it.

"Gwen, wait! Come back!" Duncan called. Taking a tentative step, Gwen stepped on the ice, and it solidified under her feet. Looking forward, she started running, the water freezing under every footfall. Duncan made it to the ice, and slipped. Courtney arrived seconds afterwards, and helped him up.

"Gwen, stop!" Duncan called, but she disappeared into the forest on the other side of the fjord. "No..." Courtney looked around, and her eyes widened.

"The fjord..." Courtney said, and Duncan looked, too. They watched as the water froze, spreading. The boats were stuck in ice, and there looked to be no way to break the ice. Suddenly, snow started to fall. Duncan caught a snowflake in his hand.

"It's snowing? But it's summer..." He said. Duncan and Courtney headed back to the castle, now hugging themselves in the cold.

* * *

When they got back Chris was the first one to approach Duncan and Courtney. Duncan was looking up at the snowflakes.

"Are you a monster too?!" Chris approached him. "Is that why you and that monster of a Queen have been keeping these doors closed?!"

"I definitely can't do that." Duncan gestured to the snow falling on the ground. "I didn't know she could either. I'm just as shocked as you are but Gwen's not a monster, I can promise you that! I've lived with her all my life and she's never done anything to hurt me with... whatever she's doing? I don't know why this is happening."

"Can I suggest something?" Chris asked. "What if we send an army after her and then we bring her back here and lock her away so she's not a threat to anyone?"

"Are you serious?" Duncan glared. "I'm not sending an army of people to capture my sister and I'm not going to lock her up! She's just scared right now and who wouldn't be? I'm... I'm... Uh... I'm going after her! I'll be the one to bring her back and we can work this out."

"Duncan, I'm getting cold." Courtney told him. "I think I'll need something warm and it's definitely not this stupid dress."

"The Princess is right." Duncan smiled. "Guards, can you grab a bunch of blankets and hand them out to everyone who needs them?"

"Blankets aren't going to help." Chris told them. "We need someone to handle this situation, that would make you the King since she fled."

"She'll be back!" Duncan glared at Chris. "Everything is going to be okay! Guards, get my horse! I'm going after her! Until we return, Princess Courtney is in charge!"

"What? I'm coming with you!" Courtney said, but Duncan pushed her slightly.

"No, you have to stay here and take care of Wawanakwa. I trust you." Duncan told her, smiling slightly. Courtney sighed.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Courtney said. Duncan hopped on his horse.

"Don't worry about me, Gwen's my sister. She would never hurt me, I'm sure." Duncan reassured her, then he took off on his horse.

* * *

On a lonely mountain, the snow falling softly, Gwen walked, looking around at the desolate surroundings.

_The snow's so soft, like I'm living a dream_  
_A terrible dream, since it's real._  
_I managed to give myself away_  
_So now it looks like I'm the queen of the cold_

She sighed, watching her breath freeze in the cold. She held her hands to her chest.

_The wind's so strong, it's like this storm inside of me_  
_I tried so hard to keep it in, heaven knows I tried..._

Gwen remembered the words of her father when he was training her to control her powers.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl I was made to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let people know_

She looked at the glove still on her hand. With a serious expression, she ripped it off and threw it into the wind.

_Well, guess what, now they know!_

Gwen tested out her powers, making some snowflakes appear. She smiled, pleased with her control. She then formed a snowman, like the snowman she made for Duncan when they were kids.

_Let it go! Let it go!_  
_I won't hold back anymore!_

She used her powers to make swirling snow above her, then she let it fall around her, glittering.

_Let it go! Let it go!_  
_Don't need them, so I'll slam the doors!_

She threw her powers at the sides of two snow hills, causing an explosion of snow. She grinned, walking through it without the snow hitting her.

_I don't care at all,_  
_What they say about me_  
_I only did what was best_  
_So let this storm rage on!_

She unpinned her cape and let it fly away, not a care in the world.

_The cold was my best friend anyway._

She continued to walk through the snow, happy enough to skip along. She looked back towards Wawanakwa.

_It's funny how one outburst_  
_Makes everything come out_  
_And the fears that I allowed to take over my life_  
_Don't bother me anymore._

She ran forward, and came upon a cliff. With a burst of her power, she formed the start of a snow staircase to the next cliff.

_It's time to see what my power will do_  
_I guess it's time to do a test and see if I'm the worst or best_

She took a step, and the stair turned to ice.

_I'm up here away from everyone, no point in hiding this!_  
_No more rules for me!_  
_I'm free!_

With a grin, she ran up the staircase, using her power to complete the staircase, which turned to ice under her feet.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the snow and ice!_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_My bones are chilling and it's nice!_  
_This feels so natural!_

She made it to the top of the cliff, and looking around, she stomped on the ground. A huge snowflake formed under her feet and the ground solidified into ice.

_Here I love and here I'll remain_  
_Let the storm rage on_

She made a motion like lifting a weight, and slowly icy pillars started to rise from the ground. Gwen grinned.

"This is amazing! I never thought I was this powerful." Gwen marveled as she rose onto a second level of her structure.

_My power rushes through my veins and I can bend it to my will_

She created doorways and staircases for her use. She also created a roof, with a hanging ice structure.

_My soul is clear as I test my strengths, I can't believe that it feels this good!_  
_And my thoughts materialise with no effort, I never knew I was this strong_

Gwen took the crown off her head, and looked at it sadly. Then her face hardened, and she threw it away.

_Why did I ever repress this?_  
_Why would I go back?_  
_The past is in the past!_

She let loose her hair from its bun so it hung to her shoulders, and she created a pale blue dress complete with a train. Deciding she didn't like the colour, she managed to change it to a darker shade of blue. She smiled in satisfaction.

_Let it go, let it go!_  
_And I'll rise like my hopes, a perfect dawn_

She walked out to a balcony, to watch the rising sun.

_Let it go, let it go!_  
_That weak girl? Well, now she's gone!_

The sun reflected off her completed castle, sparkling in the sun.

_Here I stand, a new person, a new day!_  
_Let the storm rage on!_

She smirked.

_The cold can be my best friend, and that's okay!_

She walked back inside, slamming the doors with a crash.

* * *

**What do you think? Can Duncan find her, and how will Gwen react if he does? She seems to be pretty happy to be alone, after all. Review and tell us what you think!**

**My next recommendation of I'll Cover Angel and Collins' stories is 'Turns out they're not good parents'. This features a variety of couples, both canon and fanon, dealing with a child. Some are hilarious, some are sad. I'll let you discover for yourselves. :)**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!**

**-Green**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews! We really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Total Drama or Frozen.**

* * *

Duncan was riding his horse through the snow, calling his sister by name, attempting to find her because if he didn't he was sure that nobody else would. He knew she wasn't evil and now all he needed to do was find her and then they would settle this problem together.

"Gwen!?" Duncan yelled. "C'mon let's just go home! It's okay to come back! It's me, Duncan! I'm the brother that you shut out all the time, it's not a good idea to shut me out now! I'm one of the few people who isn't trying to kill you!"

Duncan looked around while the horse kept walking, he has no clue where she could be and he was getting cold and it was starting to get dark out and all he had was his suit from the party that he was wearing a few hours ago and with all the snow he was freezing and the darker it seemed to get the colder and windier it became.

"Woah!" Duncan yelled as snow from a tree fell on the horse, causing the horse to buck him off and into the snow as the horse took off running faster than Duncan could even get up. "Dammit! I hate you so much right now, Gwen! You just had to take the throne and then freeze the whole damn place."

Duncan took a few steps ahead of him and then ended up rolling down a hill and into a frozen and shallow stream, soaking his pants to the point they were freezing to his body.

"Terrific..." Duncan muttered as he stood up and started to walk towards a small house like place where he could see the chimney smoke coming from. "Why couldn't Gwen have tropical powers or something? Sand and sun would be great right about now."

Duncan found a sign covered in snow in front of the shack and it said 'Local goods shop' and Duncan wondered why someone would set up a shop here in the middle of nowhere but was really appreciative right now for the place! At least there he could warm off inside.

"Greetings, friend!" The man greeted him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Uh, Hi, I'm Duncan and I am the prince of the village down there that's covered in ice." Duncan awkwardly laughed. "Can you tell me if you have seen a girl who looks like me? She may or may not have a trail of ice following her? Did she stop here? Shorter and she's the Queen and she has this crown on her head and a pai-"

"No." The man smiled. "I have everything you would need here and if you spend $50 I'll let you take a dip in my hot sauna!"

"No." Duncan told him. "Look, I'll take this rope and this ice pick thing and uh... Do you have any winter clothes so I don't have to freeze my ass off trying to find my sister?"

"Yes, over there." The man told him, pointing to a small corner with a sign saying 'Winter Stock' hung over it. Duncan sighed.

"Seriously? Whatever. I'll take these, then." Duncan said, handing the man some gold coins after picking up a jacket, pants, boots and gloves. Suddenly, the door opened, drawing their attention. A young woman covered completely in snow closed the door behind her, and dusted some snow off her coat's arms.

"Greetings! What can I do for you today?" The man greeted her as she walked over. She stopped in front of Duncan.

"What?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms. The woman rolled her brown eyes.

"You're in the way. If you could, can I get through?" she asked, voice muffled slightly by a scarf, and Duncan stepped aside so she could get to the counter. She got some carrots from under the counter and put them down.

"Looks like you've come a long way." The man said as she counted her coins. She looked up.

"Yeah, I came from the mountains, way out there." she replied, going back to counting. Duncan's eyes widened.

"The mountains... Is that where Gwen went?" Duncan pondered.

"That will be 10 silver coins, please." The man asked, and the woman's eyes widened.

"10 coins for some carrots?! They should be 5! My reindeer's hungry and I can't afford to be paying so much!" she countered. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"That's only five more. What's the problem?" Duncan asked. The woman turned to him.

"It'll be hard to make more money. You see, I kind of sell ice for a living..." she explained, pointing outside.

"Wow, that's a tough break." Duncan laughed, but when he saw that the woman wasn't laughing, he stopped. "Sorry, that's unfortunate."

"Still 10. I can offer you a hug if you want. Looks like you need one." The man told her. The woman narrowed her eyes at him. Duncan nudged the woman.

"Hey, can you tell me if anyone came to the mountains? I'm looking for someone. Did it seem strange up there?" Duncan asked. She took the scarf down from her face and turned to him.

"Yeah, it was strange. Just let me haggle with this pervert, and then we can talk." she told him. Suddenly the man stood up, and Duncan and the woman gulped at how tall he was.

"What did you just call me?" The man asked, frowning. He came around the counter and picked up the woman and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!" The woman yelled as the man walked towards the door. Duncan watched as he threw the woman outside into the snow, then shut the door and went back behind the counter.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't like being accused of being a pervert. I'm just friendly is all. And she seemed cold." The man apologised to Duncan. "Was that all you wanted?"

"Uh..." Duncan looked at the counter, then outside.

"I'm going to take these carrots too." Duncan tossed them on the counter. "Thanks, Bro."

"You're very welcome." The man smiled. "Tell all your friends about my shop!"

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that." Duncan walked out the door and waited until the man couldn't hear him. "...Not."

Duncan walked over to a small shed type place that he saw a dim light flickering, when he entered he saw the girl laying down on the ground with a reindeer. Duncan leaned against the door and smirked.

"Hey." Duncan told her. "These are for that moose."

"He's a reindeer." The woman caught the carrots as he tossed them to her. "Thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet." Duncan told her. "You're going to have to return the favor."

"I'm not a whore if that's what you think and I'll have Sven attack if you try anything!" she stood up and yelled at him.

"That's not what I want." Duncan told her. "You're going to take me up that mountain until I find my sister."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going up there in this snow." she told him. "You could never find someone in this mess."

"You can if she's the cause of all this." Duncan sighed. "My sister has these powers and she ran up the mountain."

"Fine." she told him. "I'll take you tomorrow morning."

"We leave now." Duncan told her. "Let's go. You have a sled, right?"

"You can't make me go." she told him. "Sven and I will be going when it reaches morning."

"Consider this orders by the royal court." Duncan told her. "I'm ordering you that we leave now."

"I'm not going to listen to some guard who has some family issues." she laughed.

"I'm not a guard, Red." Duncan laughed. "Prince Duncan of Wawanakwa at your service."

"I'm Zoey of... the mountain?" Zoey awkwardly replied. "So that means that the Queen is responsible for all this?"

"I'll tell you more on the way." Duncan told her. "We need to leave now if I'm going to find her."

"Why now? It's too late to go now, don't you think?" Zoey said. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"If I give you these, would that change your mind?" Duncan asked, holding up the ice pick and rope. Zoey stared at them. "I know you work with ice, so if you help me, I'll help you. Sound good?" Duncan dropped them and went outside. He breathed heavily. "Please say yes..." Zoey walked outside a few seconds later, holding the pick and rope.

"Fine. But don't expect me to come back with you or anything." Zoey told him as she walked over to her sled, Sven following her. Duncan smiled slightly before getting on the sled. Zoey tied Sven to the sled and got behind the reins.

"Hey, do you want me to do that? You know-"

"Don't you finish that sentence. It's my sled, so I drive." Zoey interrupted, glaring at Duncan. "Just because I agreed to do this, it doesn't mean that I trust you." Duncan huffed.

"Whatever then. Let's go. I want this winter to be over." Duncan said, and Zoey sent him another glance before she told Sven to go. To Duncan's surprise, Zoey told Sven to go fast as they ascended. Zoey smirked at him.

"Going fast is more of my style. Means I get things done." Zoey told him. Smirking back, Duncan put his feet up on the sled.

"Fine by me. I like going fast, too." Duncan replied, but found Zoey pushing his feet down.

"Don't do that! Are you crazy? You want to fly off the back?" Zoey scolded, brushing where Duncan had his feet. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Red. You need to have some fun." Duncan told her. Zoey ignored his statement.

"So, why did the queen make it winter?" Zoey asked. Duncan recoiled slightly.

"Oh, uh... It's kind of my fault. I got engaged to this girl that I just met, and I went and asked for her blessing, and she shot me down! She's really hot, so I thought it was a good idea-"

"Wait, so you only just met her, and you got engaged?" Zoey interrupted, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. So I got angry at her, so she got angry at me, and as she was walking away, I grabbed her glove-" Duncan was again interrupted when Zoey turned to face him.

"Hang on. You seriously got engaged to that girl on the day you met her?" Zoey repeated. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Red. Pay attention, geez. But I didn't really know why she wore gloves, so I didn't think it would cause any harm. Look how wrong I was." Duncan continued.

"Weren't you ever told by your parents not to trust strangers?" Zoey asked. Duncan looked at her strangely.

"Yes, they did." As he said this, Duncan moved slightly away from Zoey. "But Courtney is definitely not a stranger." He smirked at her. To his surprise, she smirked back.

"Oh, really? What's her last name, then?" Zoey asked him.

"Pfft... Of Pahkitew." Duncan replied.

"Favourite food?"

"Chocolate fondue, duh." Duncan's confidence started waning.

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Jane."

"Eye colour." Zoey's confidence rose as Duncan's answers got vaguer.

"Beautiful."

"Foot size."

"Foot size doesn't matter. That's a loaded question." Duncan argued.

"Have you even eaten with her yet? What if you hate the way she eats? What if you hate it when she pops your pimples?" Zoey asked him.

"Pops my pimples?" Duncan repeated.

"In public." Zoey finished, smug.

"What the hell? She's a princess, why would she do that?" Duncan retorted, indignant.

"If it's really bugging her, she'll do it." Zoey told him, smirking.

"Gross." Duncan said, then realised how off-topic they were. "Wait, come on, that doesn't even matter when it's true love."

"That doesn't sounds like true love to me." Zoey replied.

"What, are you some sort of love expert?" Duncan scoffed. Zoey got a little nervous.

"Well, no, but I have friends who are." Zoey told him. She looked around, feeling something dark.

"You have friends that are love experts? Ha, yeah right." Duncan smirked as Sven slowed to a stop.

"Okay, be quiet." Zoey said, looking around warily.

"Wait, what's going on?" Duncan asked her as Zoey started looking around.

"We're going to have to speed this up." Zoey told her. "Wolves are coming and they'll eat us alive!"

"I don't want to be wolf chow!" Duncan yelled. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"See this?" Zoey handed him the reins. "Hopefully you were paying attention to my driving because you're driving now and I'm going to take care of this with that rope you got for me. I'm going to try to get it around its neck and kill it! Once you kill one the others will leave us alone!"

"Wait! You want me to drive this while you kill a wolf?!" Duncan yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

"No! I'm just trying to survive!" Zoey yelled. "Now just listen to me, Okay?"

"Alright!" Duncan whipped the rein a bit to speed Sven up. "Hurry up already!" Zoey made an attempt, but she missed its neck.

"I keep missing it!" Zoey yelled.

"Duck!" Duncan told her.

"What?" Zoey asked him confused. "No, they're wolves!"

"Duck!" Duncan yelled again. "Put your head down, I have a lighter!"

"Huh?" Zoey was confused.

Duncan grabbed a piece of wood he found on the sled and lit it on fire and tossed it at the pack of wolves who stopped chasing them just in time for them to fall off a ledge and land in a pile of snow, destroying Zoey's sled.

"At least we're alive?" Duncan awkwardly laughed. "That wasn't so bad."

"You destroyed my sled." Zoey glared. "This is your fault! Now I don't have any way to get you to the top of the mountain."

"Oh yeah?!" Duncan yelled. "I can replace it because I'm the prince!"

"Of what?!" Zoey yelled. "The kingdom of losers?!"

"No the kingdom of-" Duncan said when he saw a snow kid walk by. "What the hell is that?"

"It looks like a boy..." Zoey stared at him. "Made out of snow..."

"Hey you!" Duncan yelled. "Snow freak! Get over here!"

"Hi guys, I'm Cameron but you can call me Cam." Cam smiled. "Do you guys like hugs because I sure do!"

"No way." Duncan laughed. "You look familiar...Did Gwen make you?"

"Yeah, she did." Cam said. Duncan went into thought. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Duncan." Duncan replied, snapping out of his thoughts. "Man, this is strange, talking to a kid made out of snow..." Zoey stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Zoey, and this is my reindeer, Sven!" Zoey greeted, gesturing to Sven, who watched Cam curiously.

"Hi there! I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Cam told Sven, who snorted happily.

"Do you think you could lead us to Gwen? If you know where she is." Duncan asked while Zoey pulled off one of Cam's arms to take a look at it.

"Yeah, I know. Why do you need to see her?" Cam said. He noticed Zoey marveling over his arm, so he grabbed it back. "Stop that. Focus, Zoey!"

"Okay, I'll tell you why. We need to see her to bring back the summer." Zoey told him. Cam's eyes lit up.

"Oh, summer! I've always loved the idea of summer. I'd love to be in the sun." Cam said dreamily.

"Is that right? So you don't know what happens when snow meets heat?" Duncan asked.

"Nope. But I like to imagine what summer will be like when summer comes around." Cam said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Cam was standing in a field of dandelions, and bees were flying around him. He picked up a dandelion and danced around.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever you can possibly do  
In summer  
_  
Cam was on the beach, under a beach umbrella with a drink in his hand.

_A drink in my hand, as I lay in the sand and  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned or possibly trying to stare at the sun  
In summer_

Cam was watching other snowmen play beach volleyball. One called over and he went off to play.

_I'll finally play a game of volleyball as my friends wave to me and call my name to play!  
We'll play all day until we're beating a sweat! Maybe we'll get sunburn but I'll bring sunblock so don't you threat!_

Cam started to make a sandcastle on the beach. He built in a large area around him.

_And I can't wait to build a castle made out of sand!  
If Queen Gwen can make one out of snow, then surely I can make one out of sand, in summer!  
_  
Cam had built multiple sandcastles in the area so it looked like one big one. He went inside.

_Everyone will see how cool I am, it'll be huge and built on half the land and I can live there until  
the summer is over and that'll be a bummer because of all amazing summer memories!  
_  
Cam was back in a field on a picnic rug, looking at the sky.

_But when my thoughts go blue,  
I imagine all the things to do in summer!  
_  
Duncan and Zoey popped into the scene, holding big sandwiches. They looked at each other in confusion.

_The sky will be so clear,  
And you guys can be near  
When I find out what I can do in summer!_

* * *

Duncan and Zoey were watching him daydream. Duncan smirked.

"I'm gonna tell him." Duncan said. Zoey hit him lightly.

"Don't! It's sweet." Zoey retorted.

"Okay, let's go! Gwen's this way." Cam said, walking off. Duncan and Zoey followed him. "Let's bring summer back!"

"I still think somebody should tell him." Duncan told Zoey, who frowned.

"I think if you tell him you'll break his heart." Zoey whispered. "What kind of prince are you supposed to be? Aren't princes supposed to be nice and polite to everyone?"

"You read way too many books." Duncan laughed. "That's fairy tale garbage. I've been forced to live with my sister and maybe twenty staff members, how do you expect me to act?"

"You must have grown up so hard." Zoey glared at him. "I don't have my family, I was adopted and before that I was stuck living in the cold on my own. Not all of us can be born into the royal family and have staff."

"I'm not polite and my sister has no clue how to run a kingdom." Duncan told her. "I'm the one who should be king! That's how it works, you're born with balls and you bump every female down the throne line. My folks made this stupid decision that Gwen should be queen but in all reality I'm the one who should be in charge."

"Sounds like you're bitter." Zoey smirked as they approached the bottom of the mountain. "Great, now it looks like we're going to have to climb this!"

"This is going to take forever." Duncan sighed. "Do you have experience with mountain climbing? Because I don't."

"Look at this cool set of icy stairs that lead us there!" Cam told them. "That could get us there faster but I get it if you want to climb! Climbing is great for your health!"

"We could take the stairs." Zoey blushed.

"I'm in." Duncan grabbed the rail and slowly started to walk up the stairs.

"So what are you going to do when you see her?" Zoey asked.

"I'm going to talk to her." Duncan told her.

"Great idea!" Cameron agreed. "I bet she's sooooo nice!"

"That's a horrible idea." Zoey told him. "You want to talk to someone with ice powers that could kill you with ease?"

"She wouldn't do that." Duncan smirked. "Trust me."

"Guess we'll find out." Zoey stopped at the top of the steps. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Here goes." Duncan said, knocking on the doors of the castle. To his surprise, they opened. "Huh, a door finally opened for me."

"I'll just wait outside, and so will Cam, isn't that right?" Zoey said, noticing Cam about to go inside.

"Huh? Why? I want to meet Gwen!" Cam said.

"Maybe you can come in later, but for now, I need to talk to her alone." Duncan told Cam, who nodded in understanding. Duncan went inside.

"Let's go inside after a while. Make sure she feels welcome." Cam suggested.

"Sure, we can do that." Zoey replied, smiling as she watched Duncan go in. Duncan looked around the large room he found himself in.

"Wow, this place is nice. Could use some decoration, though." Duncan commented. "Hey, Gwen? It's Duncan here, can you come out?"

"Duncan?" Duncan heard a voice and looked to the top of the twin staircases in the room. Duncan saw Gwen in her new dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Gwen." Duncan commented, breathless. "And this place... You made this?"

"Yeah, I did. Amazing, isn't it? I never knew I was capable of this." Gwen told him.

"So, uh, we need to talk. I'm sorry for what I said, and I shouldn't have done it." Duncan apologised, climbing up the stairs. Gwen's eyes widened and she backed away.

"N-No, it's okay, no harm done. I think I need to be alone." Gwen replied, facing away. Duncan stopped climbing.

"What, why? I only just got here." Duncan told Gwen, confused.

"Duncan, you should go back to Wawanakwa. You're needed there." Gwen explained.

"You're needed, too!" Duncan exclaimed.

"No, I'm not, really. This is where I can be myself, and I don't want to hide anymore. Here, I can't hurt anyone." Gwen told him.

"Uh, actually, that's why I need to talk to you..." Duncan said, but he was interrupted by Cam running in.

"Hi Gwen! I'm Cam and I like hugs!" Cam exclaimed, running over to where Duncan was.

"Cam?" Gwen repeated, shocked to see the snow kid she made so long ago alive.

"You built me, remember?" Cam said, trying to jog her memory.

"He's just like the one we built as kids, back in the good old days." Duncan said, smiling at the memory. Gwen smiled as well. "We were so close, Gwen. We can be like that again, y'know?" Gwen's smile faded as she remembered what also happened when they were kids.

"No, Duncan, we can't. Goodbye. I think it's best if you leave." Gwen told him, walking away.

"Gwen, wait!" Duncan said, starting up the stairs again.

"No! Why can't you see that this is for your own good?" Gwen retorted, walking through a passage.

"Gwen, it's not for my own good!" Duncan yelled. "You kept yourself away from me for years! You need to come back and be Queen and do it right!"

"Don't you get it, Duncan?" Gwen sighed. "You want to be King down there? Now's your chance because I don't want to be Queen and I never wanted to do it! I belong here and you belong there."

"Gwen, it may be what I want but it's not what's going to happen." Duncan followed her up the stairs. "Just listen to me!"

"No." Gwen continued to walk away. "Just let me protect you from what I still can!"

"You don't have to protect me! I know you won't hurt me!" Duncan followed his sister. "Please don't play this game with me, I can't take it anymore. Please don't lock me out of your life, you don't have to slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance from me anymore."

"Duncan, you just don't understand..." Gwen told him.

"Yes I do, Gwen!" Duncan told her.

_'Cause for the first time in a long time  
I finally get why you've pushed me away  
For the first time in a long time  
We can fix this if you'll let me stay.  
_  
_We can walk back down together  
They won't judge you, I won't let them and we'll clear the air  
'Cause for the first time in a long time  
I promise you that I'll be there.  
_  
"Duncan..." Gwen sighed. "Go back home, damn it, you don't need me, you can open the gates and enjoy the sun!"

"But Gwen..." Duncan told her. "It's not that easy!"

_I know you care, but leave me here  
I may be alone, but this solitude makes me feel free  
So just go back home, you'll be better off without me.  
_  
"Actually, Gwen, we won't be." Duncan told her.

"What do you mean you won't be?" Gwen turned around and looked concerned.

"I guess that you don't know?" Duncan asked her.

"What do I not know?" Gwen asked him.

"Yeah, we're kind of in deep, deep snow..." Duncan told her.

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed, shocked.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, you know? Everywhere, maybe." Duncan explained.

"Everywhere?!" Gwen yelled, fear settling in. As her fear grew, it started to snow around the two.

"It's not a big deal. You can just come back and unfreeze it." Duncan said, giving Gwen a reassuring smile.

"What? No I can't! I-I don't know how to reverse it!" Gwen told him, eyes wide.

"It's okay, Gwen. I know you can!" Duncan told her, smiling as the snow started to swirl around them.

_[Duncan:] 'Cause for the first time in a long time  
[Gwen:] Oh, I'm such an idiot, there's no way I'll ever be free!  
_  
Duncan tried to get closer to Gwen, but Gwen wouldn't let him near, the snow turning into a blizzard around Gwen.

_[Duncan:] You don't need to worry about what people think!  
[Gwen:] No way can I escape the storm harboring inside of me  
_  
The blizzard intensified, separating Gwen and Duncan.

_[Duncan:] We'll figure this out just me and you  
[Gwen:] I've hidden this my whole life! I don't know how to control this!  
_  
The blizzard obscured Duncan's vision of Gwen, who was walking towards the middle of the room they were in.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made, I'll help you figure out what the hell to do!" Duncan told Gwen.

"No, Duncan, you're only making this worse! I need to do this myself!" Gwen yelled, facing him. Gwen turned back to the smooth ice, where she could see her wide eyes and shaky composure.

_[Duncan:] Just calm down!  
[Gwen:] I have so much fear!_

[Duncan:] We'll figure this out!  
[Gwen:] It's getting colder now, you're not safe here!

Duncan attempted to make his way through the blizzard to Gwen, ignoring the biting cold, only focusing on his struggling sister.

"Listen to me, Gwen..."

_[Duncan:] We can change this winter weather  
[Gwen:] AHHHHH..._

[Duncan:] Everything is going to work itself out!  
[Gwen:] GET OUT!

Gwen brought the blizzard back to her, then let it all out as a burst of energy in all directions. Some of the magic hit Duncan in the chest, and he stumbled, clutching his chest.

"Ugh!" Duncan cried out as he fell to the floor in a crouch, holding himself up with his other hand. Gwen turned around, breathing heavily, and gasped when she saw Duncan in that position.

As Duncan fell, Zoey and Cam came running up the stairs and over to Duncan.

"What did you to do him?!" Zoey yelled and helped Duncan up. "Duncan! Are you okay?!"

"You need to leave now!" Gwen yelled at them all.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Duncan managed to stand up with Zoey's help.

"Get out!" Gwen yelled and moved her hands from the ground up to the sky making a large monster out of snow that roared. "NOW!"

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like a bad situation for Duncan and Zoey. How do you think they'll fare against this giant monster? What about Gwen? Will she come back to Wawanakwa? Review and tell us what you thought. :)**

**I'm on holidays now so I should be able to work on this more with I'll Cover Angel and Collins. So this could finish before I go back! :)**

**-Green**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Total Drama or Frozen.**

* * *

The snow monster chased Duncan and Zoey out of the castle, and, slipping on the ice, Duncan fell, grabbing Zoey on the way, so that the two slid down the stairs and landed heavily in the snow. As they stood up, Cam's head flew centimetres over Duncan's head and hit a snow-covered rock. They turned to look back at the castle.

"Watch out for my body!" Cam called, and the two ducked as the rest of his body flew into the same rock. Zoey gasped.

"I can't believe that snow monster threw him like that! Why, I ought to-" Zoey said, grabbing some snow and forming a snowball. Duncan, sensing her intention, held her back.

"Are you crazy? Why would you throw a snowball at a snow monster? If you're going to throw something, it shouldn't be what the target is made of. Like this." Duncan told her, picking up a good sized rock and throwing it at the snow monster. The monster roared loudly. "See? That made it mad."

"Why would you make it mad?! Let's get out of here!" Zoey exclaimed, grabbing Duncan and pulling him along.

"I'll distract him so you can get away." Cam told them, getting out of the snow on the rock and reattaching his body. As he did this, the snow monster stomped past him.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Zoey jumped down a hill just as the snow monster caught up, causing them to slide down a steep slope. Zoey got there first and just as she stood up, Duncan arrived, bringing Zoey's feet out from under her and causing her to fall again. The ground then shook as the snow monster jumped down the slope and landed right next to them.

"Seriously?!" Zoey cried, getting up and running, Duncan following behind. They ran through a snow-covered forest, the snow monster batting at trees in its attempt to harm them. Seeing a tree bent in an arch, Duncan ran over to it as an idea struck.

"What are you doing?! It's right there!" Zoey yelled, noticing that Duncan wasn't right behind her. Duncan dug in the ground so that the tree sprung up and smacked the snow monster, causing it to topple over. He ran back to where Zoey was, and they took off running again.

"Ha! Got that sucker!" Duncan cheered, but he and Zoey came to a stop when they reached the edge of a cliff. Zoey took out her rope and tied it around Duncan. "Hey, what are you doing?" Duncan asked as Zoey dug in the snow with her pickaxe.

"Making a snow anchor so we can get down this cliff without dying. If we do drop, the snow should catch our fall, though." Zoey told him, typing the rope around herself as well. They looked at the trees shaking as the snow monster approached them. "Okay, on three, we're going down the cliff face, alright?"

"Got it, on three." Duncan confirmed, going to the cliff edge while Zoey braced herself.

"One, two..." Zoey was interrupted when a tree landed in front of her, throwing snow on her face, causing her to lose concentration.

"Tree!" Duncan yelled, jumping. His sudden action caused Zoey to follow, and because of the snow anchor, both were left suspended in mid-air.

"Seriously? 'Tree'? And why would you jump?" Zoey demanded, annoyed at Duncan's rash action.

"Yeah, I jumped the gun, okay?" Duncan replied. On top of the cliff, Cam ran out of the tree line and towards the cliff. He looked down to see Duncan and Zoey suspended in the air.

"Okay, what happened? I'll try and pull you back up!" Cam said, but as he turned around, he saw the monster behind him. "Change of plan! Get down the mountain and I'll distract the monster!" Cam tried to prevent the monster from moving, but his size meant that he ended up clinging to the monster's leg. "That didn't work very well..." The monster kicked Cam off its leg, who went flying off the cliff. He passed Duncan and Zoey.

"Cam!" Zoey yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at the bottom!" Cam yelled as he fell. As the two descended, their progress suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" Duncan said in confusion, before seeing that the monster was trying to pull them up. "Oh no you don't!" Duncan grabbed the hunting knife off Zoey's belt and cut them loose. They screamed as they fell.

"AND STAY OUT!" The monster yelled as it looked down at Zoey, Cam and Duncan.

"That didn't turn out like I thought it would." Duncan sighed. "How was I supposed to know she could build that shit out of snow and ice? She's been locking herself in her room for years."

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked him. "She hit you with this cold blast and then you fell, Cam and I were so worried."

"I'm fine." Duncan insisted. "It just feels like my bones are made out of icicles but I'll be fine."

"Your sister isn't the friendliest is she?" Zoey awkwardly laughed.

"Maybe she just needs a hug!" Cam yelled "Let's go back and give her a great big hug!"

"Yeah, let's not." Duncan told her. "I don't think Gwen wants hugs."

"Maybe we should just leave her alone and figure out how to get rid of this winter ourselves?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Duncan sat down in the snow. "The question is 'how are we going to do this?'"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Wawanakwa Courtney was handing out blankets to everyone in town when Duncan's horse came back without him on it and the people in the town started to show some concern. Courtney walked over to the horse and pet it and then looked at her guards.

"I want six of you to go and find Prince Duncan and make sure he's okay." Courtney instructed and the guards nodded. "If you can't find Prince Duncan then I want you to find Queen Gwen and bring her to me! I'll find a way to make her stop this."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Chris approached her and glared. "I'm not sure if going to look for them is the best idea."

"Here." Courtney handed him a pile of blankets. "Pass these out and help me. Duncan has left me in charge of this kingdom and these people! Everyone needs me and you can either help me or stand here and watch everyone freeze to death. I guess we'll just have to see what the guards can find up in those mountains."

"Okay. I want two of my men to go with your guards. Is that acceptable?" Chris asked, and Courtney nodded. He took his men aside. "If you find Queen Gwen, I want you to put an end to this winter in any way possible. Understood?" His men nodded, and Chris nodded back. "Good. Now go." The eight men then went to get horses for the journey. He walked over to Courtney.

"I hope you understand that they are dangerous and can't be trusted. The Queen is a sorceress and-"

"Stop talking. I will not have you talking about the prince and the Queen like that! I won't stand for treason!" Courtney interrupted.

"Understood." Chris bowed in apology.

* * *

"Why is this happening?" Gwen said to herself, pacing in her castle. "Okay Gwen, calm down. Just control it. Don't feel. Don't feel! If you feel this will get worse!" Gwen looked up and gasped. She saw the walls turning red and sharps icicles forming, affected by her fear.

"Oh no! No, don't panic, just pull yourself together. It'll get better." Gwen told herself, but watched as the ice around her changed into something deadly.

* * *

Duncan stood up and brushed the snow off his pants.

"Alright, we need to form a plan. Do you have any ideas?" Duncan asked. Zoey turned to him, and her eyes widened.

"No, but I think we need to do something about your hair!" Zoey told him, pointing.

"What's wrong with it? Your hair is covered in snow, too." Duncan asked, confused.

"No, your hair is actually turning white!" Zoey exclaimed. She pulled a mirror out of her coat. "See? It goes parallel to your mohawk." Duncan took the mirror.

"Why do you have a mirror in a place like this? Girls..." Duncan chuckled before taking a look. He gasped. There was now another white streak on the right side of his mohawk. "Hey, it doesn't look too bad. What do you think?"

"It's fine, but that's not the problem! I'm sure this happened because the Queen struck you! We need to fix it. Let's go." Zoey told him, face serious as she walked off, Sven following her.

"Hey, where are we going?" Cam asked, following behind. Duncan also followed Zoey's lead.

"We're going to see my friends. They can fix this." Zoey told him. Duncan caught up to her.

"The love experts? How can they fix this?" Duncan scoffed, but Zoey turned to face him.

"I've seen them do it before. Trust me, they'll fix it." Zoey replied, walking ahead. Duncan quickly caught up again.

"You look really cold, Do you want my hat or scarf?" Zoey asked him. "I would offer up my coat but I don't think it would fit you."

"No, I'm fine." Duncan rubbed his hands together. "It's not all that bad, it's just chilly. In the winter I don't go out that much so I'm not used to it."

"If you're sure." Zoey sighed. "We just have to walk a little bit and we'll be at my friends' place."

"Your friends live in the middle of nowhere on a mountain?" Duncan chuckled a little bit. "What kind of friends are they? Snowmen?"

"Hey!" Cam yelled. "That's offensive to snow people!"

"You're the first living snowman I've ever met." Duncan laughed. "I think you're the minority on that one."

"They're more so family then friends." Zoey admitted to Duncan, avoiding the subject of snowmen so she wouldn't hurt Cam's feelings. "I've lived with them my whole life. I never knew my family but Owen and Justin took me and Sven in when I was small, around five or six years old."

"What do you think Courtney is thinking about right now?" Duncan asked Zoey. "I wonder if she's excited about the wedding. I bet she won't wear a white dress, white just isn't Courtney's style. Ya know?"

"Really? I tell you about my orphaned childhood and you completely ignore me to talk about some girls wedding dress?" Zoey rolled her eyes. "Way to kill a moment..."

"Sorry!" Duncan blushed. "I haven't had much interaction with the outside world."

"C'mon Duncan!" Zoey yelled. "Just over this hill and up just a little bit and we'll see my family. I can't wait! It's been maybe a month since I saw them last. They're going to be so excited to see me...Owen more than Justin. You'll love them, I promise!"

* * *

Gwen was pacing around the ice home that she made herself while she was thinking about what happened between Duncan and herself. She watched as the giant snow monster she made for protection hid, somehow managing to make itself look like a giant snow pile in front of the stairs to the castle. Once she saw it position itself she smiled to herself for actually creating something that protected Duncan from all this, the curse that was inside of her.

"I didn't mean to hurt him..." Gwen sighed and looked at her hands. "That was for the best. He needed to be put in his place, he never listens to me! It's not like I wanted all of this to happen."

As Gwen was freaking out over what happened between her and Duncan the room got colder and even more snow started to sprinkle down on her. It was like a giant blizzard was falling down on her and so she took her emotions and focused all her energy on the wall, it was already ice so it wouldn't do any damage, this was something that she needed to do to let her emotion out.

"I can do this." Gwen sighed. "I wish I could help Duncan but going back to Wawanakwa won't do me any good."

As Gwen paced around she heard the snow monster outside roaring and looked to see an army trying to get up the stairs and she was even more shocked when she realized they were some of her own men.

"They've found me?! How?" Gwen wondered, running downstairs to close the front doors. She didn't realise that Chris' men saw her. As she was going back upstairs, she heard the doors slam open and gasped when she saw the two men barge in. She ran up the stairs to her chambers.

"There she is!" She heard one call out, and she quickened her pace. She reached the room and she started to freeze the doors shut. The two men arrived but hesitated upon seeing the ice. They started trying to break it, so Gwen backed up.

"Please, don't come near me!" Gwen told them, eyes wide as they broke through and pointed their crossbows at her. "You don't have to do this!" One fired and she reflexively held her hands out, shutting her eyes. She didn't feel any pain, so she looked up, only to see the bolt inches away from her face, suspended in ice. She recoiled away. She sent a glare at the two men, who split up and started to circle her.

"I warned you. I'm not holding back anymore!" Gwen yelled at them, shooting ice at them, which they had to dodge. They came to a standstill, one on each side of the room and Gwen in the middle. One shifted his weight, which Gwen saw through her peripheral vision, so she pinned him to a wall with icicles, separating his arms so he couldn't use his weapon effectively, and had one icicle inch its way towards his throat.

Thinking she was completely focused on his partner, the other guy raised his crossbow to take a shot, but Gwen also noticed his motion. She let out a blast of ice to knock it out of his hands, then as he tried to run, trapped him against a doorway, and brought a bit of ice down the middle towards him. He tried to push it, but it was too strong for him. The doorway smashed and he was pushed towards the edge of the balcony. As this happened, the rest of the guards came into the room, having defeated the snow monster.

"Queen Gwen! Don't become the monster people think you are!" A guard from Wawanakwa called out. Gwen snapped out of it, letting her ice magic stop as she realised what she was about to do. The pinned guard then raised his crossbow at Gwen, though he couldn't aim properly. Gwen noticed this and fired a blast at the crossbow, causing the bolt to be way off and hit the chandelier on the roof, causing it to fall. Gwen had to run to avoid being crushed, though she slipped and her world went black as she fell unconscious.

"Come on, let's free him and bring her back to the castle." The guard that addressed Gwen said, walking over to the queen.

* * *

Back on the mountain with Zoey and Duncan, the two made it to the hill and by some hot springs and once they walked passed them they found themselves in a large area that was surrounded by them. There were also a lot of rocks scattered around.

"Oh wow, look how much you've grown!" Zoey ran up to one of the rocks. "Duncan, this is Minnie! She's grown so big since the last time I saw her!"

"Uh, maybe we can just back away slowly..." Cam whispered to Duncan.

"Zoey, are you feeling okay?" Duncan asked her while he was shaking from the cold. "Those are just rocks..."

"No, they're part of my family." Zoey glared. "You need to be nice and give them a chance!"

"So, your family is full of rocks?" Duncan laughed. "Are you sure your head isn't full of rocks? I'm going to head back to my kingdom alone if you just want to talk to rocks."

"Hey, where the hell are you going?!" Zoey yelled. "Guys! Please just show them!"

"Wheeee!" The rock said as it rolled and then popped open. "Hi, I'm Minnie!"

"Trolls?!" Duncan looked down as they all rolled up to Duncan and popped out. "I remember a long time ago my parents took Gwen and me to see the trolls. I always thought it was a dream but this is totally real and crazy! You were raised by trolls?"

"Yes and no." Zoey smirked. "The leaders of the trolls are my parents. Their names are Justin and Owen and they raised me here, in a cave kinda! But Justin and Owen have studied troll magic and they know how to use it so I'm sure they can help you."

"You want me to get them?" Minnie asked Zoey. "They miss you! Especially Owen."

"Yeah, go and get them for me." Zoey nodded. "Duncan, wait until you meet them. They're great."

Duncan and Cam exchanged glances at each other while Zoey was surrounded by rock looking trolls and a few minutes later a heavy set blonde guy and a skinny looking tan guy with a mirror appeared.

"Justin! Owen!" Zoey ran to them. "I miss you guys so much!"

"Don't touch me, Hon." Justin put his hand in front of Zoey. "I missed you too, however I just finished putting whale blubber in my hair."

"You put whale blubber in your hair?" Duncan laughed.

"There isn't much up here to use." Justin glared at him. "I do what I can! Zoey, who is he?"

"Don't listen to Justin!" Owen squeezed Zoey into a hug. "I missed you so much and I see you finally found yourself a husband!"

"It's about time, Zoey." Justin smirked. "I'm happy for you. When is the wedding and what part of the cave will you two be sleeping in? You know I have to have the straw bed closest to the entrance because I need natural sunlight in the morning."

"This is Prince Duncan of Wawanakwa." Zoey introduced him to Justin and Owen.

"Oh! A Prince!" Owen hugged Justin. "Does this mean you'll be living in the castle?! I always wanted to live in a castle! Justin promised me that one day we'd live in a castle and now it's finally happening!"

"Cave?" Justin laughed. "This cave is practically a castle. You know I love the hot springs and that's why we don't move."

"Wait, you guys! This is serious!" Zoey said, stepping forward.

"But I want a castle, Justin! Why can't we move into the castle?" Owen whined, ignoring Zoey. Duncan stepped forward and cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him.

"I can't get married to her, I'm sure you understand." Duncan told them. Owen stepped over to him.

"What's wrong, dude? Why are you holding back from her?" Owen said, eyeing him critically. Zoey face-palmed as Owen started dancing around.

"Oh God, here we go again..." Justin muttered.

_Is it because she lives in the mountains?  
_  
"What?" Zoey said.

_Or because her speech is rough?  
_  
"Uh, no..." Duncan said. Owen grabbed one of Zoey's feet.

_Or because of the weird shape of her boots?  
_  
"Hey, I told you this is what I could afford!" Zoey protested, wriggling out of Owen's grip. Owen grabbed her again and inspected her.

_And even though she washes well  
She works so hard she has to wash often  
_  
Suddenly insecure, Zoey sniffed herself before Owen grabbed her face.

_But you never meet a girl as kind and sweet!  
_  
Zoey smiled nervously at Duncan.

"That's nice and all, but-" Duncan was cut off by Owen throwing Zoey to the trolls, who carried her around.

_So I know that she's not perfect,  
Yes, she has a few flaws  
_  
Zoey was thrown to Sven, who watched her curiously.

_Like the way she thinks, dear  
Or how she has a reindeer  
Instead of a good ol' horse!  
_  
"Stop! We're not here because of me!" Zoey yelled, but it was in vain. The trolls picked her up and put her next to Duncan.

"What's going on?" Duncan whispered to her.

"They do this a lot. I'm trying to stop it." Zoey whispered back. She raised her voice afterwards. "Can we move on? We have an actual problem here!" Owen put an arm around her.

"Tell me about it." Owen said slyly, causing Zoey to groan as she was pulled away.

_Is it the way that she runs her mouth?  
Or that she gets lost a lot? She still can't tell North from South!  
_  
"Hey, I'm still learning!" Zoey protested.

_Or that she's peed in the woods all her life, never sat on a toilet even once!  
_  
Zoey blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, could have gone without that." Duncan stated, looking uncomfortable. Owen went over to him and looked him in the eye.

_Are you holding back your fondness? Just because she's a kinda a dunce?  
Due to the fact she's never used a shaver? Take a look at her legs, someone should save her.  
Or the way she covers up her life? Do you really think she's happy selling ice?_

"Hey, I'm just fine! And what was that about my legs?" Zoey asked. Her question was never answered as the troll took her over to Sven, who she started petting.

_She's just a bit of a fixer upper  
She's got a few pieces missing  
_  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zoey exclaimed.

_Her isolation is confirmation  
Of her desperation for knowing nothing about kissing.  
_  
"Uh, right..." Duncan commented. The trolls then lassoed the two.

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper  
But I know what to do  
_  
They pulled on them, releasing them and sending them spinning, Duncan to Justin and Zoey to Owen.

_The best way to fix this fixer upper  
Is to match her with you!  
_  
Zoey put her hands on Owen's shoulders.

"Owen, please stop! He's already engaged to someone else!" Zoey told him. Owen blinked. He gathered some trolls to talk about it.

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper  
That's not an important detail  
Because that can be changed easily  
Especially since there's no ring!  
_  
Zoey face-palmed, hearing them. Owen then addressed her, beaming.

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper  
It seems he's a bit confused  
Get the girl out of the way  
And my Zoey won't be refused!  
_  
Zoey put her face in her hands, groaning in defeat. Owen then started to dress her up. Meanwhile, Duncan was listening to Justin, who seemed annoyed that he had to sing.

_I'm not saying you can change her  
After all, people find it hard to change  
I'm telling you about love  
It's powerful and strange  
_  
Though Justin looked irritated, Duncan listened to his words, as they took his mind to Gwen.

_People make bad choices  
If scared or angry or stressed  
_  
Duncan's eyes widened as he realised just why Gwen threw him out like that. He felt slightly guilty for putting all that stress on her to come back.

_Just show them a little love  
And you'll see them at their best.  
_  
Trolls rolled past, throwing flowers over Duncan and putting a headdress on him, then spun him around to Zoey, who was spun around at the same time.

"Whoa..." Zoey said, taking in Duncan's appearance. Duncan chuckled, referring to the trolls' excitement.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper  
That's what it's all about  
Father, sister, brother  
We need each other  
To raise us up and round us out  
_  
Zoey and Duncan were pushed together, and they smiled at each other.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper  
But when push comes to shove_

Suddenly, Cam popped up between them, held up by trolls.

_The only fixer upper fixer  
That can fix a fixer upper is_

The trolls started digging a hole, which they then threw Duncan and Zoey in. They looked around as all the trolls gathered around them.

_True  
True  
True  
True  
_  
Owen approached the two, holding a book as the trolls held a note.

"Do you, Duncan, take Zoey to be your trollfully wedded-" Owen was interrupted by Duncan and Zoey's horrified stares.

"What are you doing?!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Marrying you, of course!" Owen replied excitedly.

_Love!_

Duncan gasped as he stumbled, and Zoey managed to support him. He grew weak, and he got too heavy for Zoey to hold up, so she sat him down. She gasped when she noticed more of his hair was turning white.

"He's engaged to someone else!" Zoey yelled. "He's marrying a princess that he's known for a few hours!"

"You don't need to say it like that." Duncan crossed his arms. "Can someone get me out of this stupid hole?"

"Fine." Justin pulled his one arm out and then pulled him out. "Zoey, can you tell me why on earth you brought him here? He's not staying, is he?"

"No." Duncan told him. "I'm really cold and she told me that you would help me."

"Yeah, I went with him to see the queen and she made this castle out of ice and then she hit him in the heart with it." Zoey told them. "He fainted and hit the ground."

"I didn't faint." Duncan glared at her. "I was attacked by shards of ice and I fell."

"Wait, your sister is the queen?" Justin asked. "The one who can make ice? Is that why you have that streak in your hair?"

"No, I was born with it." Duncan told him.

"I remember you." Justin told him. "Many years ago you were brought here because you were blasted with ice and I saved you from it once."

"Seriously?" Duncan was surprised.

"Oh! Can we help him?!" Owen asked. "Oh please please please can we help him!? C'mon Justin let's make it all better!"

"We can't help you." Justin told him as he looked at himself in the mirror he had. "It froze your heart and the only thing that can help you now is true loves kiss."

"Courtney!" Cam announced. "We need to get him to her! Yay!"

* * *

Gwen woke up, feeling groggy. She looked around her. The room was dark.

"Ugh, where am I?" Gwen said, sitting up on the bed she was in. She saw a window. "Am I back in Wawanakwa?" Gwen attempted to walk over to the window, but found herself restrained by chains. "What?" Gwen turned around to get closer, then turned her head. She could see the ships stuck in the frozen fjord. "Oh no... What have I done?" She heard a door open, so she turned to see Courtney walk in with a lantern. She put it down by the door after closing it and approached the queen.

"Why would you bring me here? It's not safe for me to be here." Gwen told Courtney. Courtney crossed her arms and gave Gwen a sympathetic look.

"I couldn't let them kill you, so this was the best choice." Courtney replied.

"Can you at least bring Duncan to me, then? Where's my brother?" Gwen asked, and Courtney's eyes looked to the floor.

"Duncan hasn't returned to Wawanakwa." Courtney revealed, and Gwen's eyes widened as she looked out the window. "Can you remove this winter, and bring back summer?"

"I've said this to Duncan, and now I'm telling you. I can't!" Gwen exclaimed, and Courtney reflected on her words. "Now can you please let me go! I can go away from here and you won't need to hear from me again."

"I'll see what I can do, Queen Gwen." Courtney bowed slightly before leaving the room. Gwen's emotions took over her, panicking at being locked up. She heard a freezing sound, and looked down to see her restraints freezing over.

Courtney walked down the hallway as the guards approached her. There were about four of them and they were the guards that resided in the castle.

"Princess Courtney, how is our queen?" The one guard had asked her. "Is there any chance that she knows how to return summer to us?"

"It's not looking very good." Courtney shook her head and sighed. "When I went in there she threatened to harm everyone for locking her up even when I tried to reason with her and she has no clue where her brother is. This isn't looking well."

"When Prince Duncan returns then he will surely be able to convince her to bring us back the warm weather." The guard told her and then bowed.

"I hope he makes it back alright." Courtney pretended to be upset. "If he is unable to make it back in time then I guess I'll have to step up and run the kingdom, it's obvious we can't trust Queen Gwen."

"I'm sure Prince Duncan will be back by nightfall." The guards assured her.

"Until he returns, can you prepare a room for me?" Courtney asked the guards. "I'll require chambers for myself to sleep and reside in until further notice."

"Yes, ma'am, we'll do it right away. For now, come to the fireplace." One of the guards said, leading her to a warm room as the others went away.

* * *

Zoey and Duncan were riding Sven back to the castle, Duncan in front and Zoey holding him so he wouldn't fall off. Cam was sliding on his belly next to them. Feeling him shivering so violently, and also so weak, Zoey felt really bad for him. She put her hat on his head for a little more warmth.

"Just hold on, Duncan. We'll get you to Courtney." Zoey told him, and Duncan smiled, unseen by her. "Faster, Sven! We need to hurry!" As they approached the town, Cam went up a rock, causing him to fly towards town.

"I'll see you at the castle, guys! Just hurry!" Cam yelled as he entered town. Zoey had Sven run along a path leading to the castle. Duncan stirred when he saw the castle.

"See, Duncan? We're almost here, and then you can get better." Zoey reassured him. Sentries saw them, and they ran to open the gates. Zoey and Duncan reached the gate, and they dismounted, Zoey first, then guiding Duncan off. Duncan had to lean on Zoey for support.

"A-are you g-going to be okay?" Duncan asked, teeth chattering. Zoey smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me, Duncan. I'll be fine." As Zoey said this, the gates opened, and servants came and grabbed Duncan. "Get him warm, and get him to Princess Courtney immediately."

"We will." One of them said to her. As they walked into the castle, Duncan looked back to see Zoey staring at them, looking concerned. Then the gates shut, and Zoey was cut off. Zoey pet Sven sadly, stepping away from the gates. She walked away, Sven still at the door, braying sadly.

* * *

The guards quickly rushed Duncan into the warm room with the fireplace that Princess Courtney was in. Courtney seemed surprised when the guards came barging in the room but she did what she had to do and took control of the situation.

"Prince Duncan!" Courtney turned around and rushed to him. "Guards, place him on the sofa by the fire and leave us at once."

"But Princess, don't you think tha-" The guard tried to ask Courtney but she glared at him.

"I have this situation under control." Courtney informed them. "He needs to rest and not be crowded by everyone. Please keep the citizens informed of what is going on and leave us alone. I'll take care of him."

"Yes Princess." The guards finally agreed with her and slammed the door shut leaving her and Duncan alone.

"Are you alright?" Courtney walked over to him and smiled, kneeling in front of him and brushing a strand of loose hair from the front of his face that his gel was wearing off of.

"Cold." Duncan shivered. "I really need you."

"I know you do." Courtney assured him. "You need me and this kingdom needs me."

"I got in a fight with Gwen." Duncan took a deep breath. "She froze... heart... Zoey told me... trolls... True love's kiss."

"I'm afraid that I don't know who Zoey is." Courtney yawned.

"I met her." Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand. "When I was looking for Gwen."

"Your hands are freezing." Courtney pulled her hand away from his and started to blow some candles out as she made her way to the door and locked it. "Now why don't we discuss what I'm going to tell the kingdom tomorrow morning."

"True love's kiss." Duncan told her. "Kiss me."

"That would work, if someone actually loved you." Courtney laughed. "I don't even want to waste my time and pretend that would work."

"You don't love me?" Duncan asked her as he started to shake and cough. Courtney responded to this by closing all the curtains in the room, making it darker which also would make it colder.

"Duncan, I knew you for a day." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I never would have stood a chance to get the throne in my kingdom, I knew I'd have to marry into a place to be queen and if I thought there was a small chance for Gwen to be gay, I would have tried her but there was no way anyone was getting close to her so I had to go for you."

"You'll never get away with this!" Duncan rolled himself on the floor and started to crawl to the fire.

"It's your fault Queen Gwen is dead anyway." Courtney lied. "You never should have taken off her glove."

"Dead?!" Duncan took a deep breath and gasped for air.

"Her ice castle caved in while they were looking for you." Courtney told him. "The guards went in to locate you and she attacked them and took the castle down along with herself and three of your men."

"She can't be dead! You're lying!" Duncan tried to yell, but his voice didn't rise because of his weakness. Courtney picked up a nearby jug of water.

"But she is. And soon," Courtney tipped the water into the fireplace, putting out the fire and last bit of warmth in the room. "You will be, too. You're going to freeze, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You're not going to get away with this! Once they find my body, you'll be executed for treason!" Duncan told Courtney as she walked towards the door. Courtney turned back, laughing heartily. Duncan shivered.

"What a naive fool you are. You're clearly underestimating me. I have a way with words like no-one else. Goodbye, Duncan." Courtney smirked, leaving the room and locking the door behind her. Duncan crawled over to the door and tried to open it, without success. Duncan was struck by another shivering fit, and the rest of his hair turned white. He curled up, trying to retain any body heat he had left.

"Someone... Anyone... Help me." Duncan tried to call, but he could only whisper.

* * *

Chris and some important men were in a room, shivering from the cold. They turned upon hearing footsteps, and Chris rushed over to Courtney, who was sobbing.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Chris asked, sitting Courtney down on the chair at the head of the table. Courtney sobbed a little more, then composed herself enough to speak.

"Prince Duncan... I couldn't save him." Courtney said before sobbing more. Chris and the others exchanged shocked glances. Courtney composed herself again. "He was struck... by Queen Gwen."

"His own sister... I knew she was a monster." Chris said. Courtney shook her head.

"We were able to say our vows, at the least... I held him in my arms as he slipped away." Courtney told them, a tear rolling down her face.

"We need to take action now. Queen Gwen is dangerous. Princess Courtney, we look to you." Chris told her. Courtney looked up, wiping the last of her tears away.

"With great reluctance, I have no choice but to charge Queen Gwen with treason and murder, and sentence her to death." Courtney decreed, looking at all gathered.

* * *

**This looks like a bad situation! Duncan's freezing to death in a locked room, Gwen's restrained and Courtney is planning to execute her! Can this situation be resolved well? You'll have to see next chapter! Please review and tell us what you thought of this chapter, though! We love to hear your thoughts and comments.**

**Hope to see you all soon with the next chapter!**

**-Green**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, we're back with another chapter! We're almost at the end, one more chapter after this one! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Total Drama or Frozen.**

* * *

Gwen was looking at the frozen fjord, with all the boats frozen in place. "How could I have done this?" She looked around the room she was in to see that the walls were freezing, caused by her emotional state. She pulled against her restraints, hoping to break them.

"Come on, we have to do this quickly. She might harm us." She heard a guard as they approached the room. She pulled on her restraints, and this caused the wall to collapse. The guards entered the room and had to avoid the debris. Courtney pushed her way past when the debris stopped, and snarled when she saw the hole in the wall, and Gwen missing.

* * *

Zoey and Sven trudged their way through the snow, away from Wawanakwa. Zoey sighed, and then stopped when Sven stopped in front of her.

"Hey, what's going on, buddy?" Zoey stepped back when Sven walked forward. "What are you doing?" Suddenly, Sven scooped her up in his horns and started carrying her. "Put me down, Sven! What's gotten into you?" Sven shoved her into the snow, then groaned at her.

"Sven, we can't go back! There's nothing for us there! He's with his princess now. Why would he care about us anymore?" Suddenly, the wind picked up from Wawanakwa, and Zoey turned back to see a swirling storm starting. "What the... Duncan!" Zoey started to run back, then hopped on Sven's back. "Let's go, boy! Looks like Duncan's in trouble!"

* * *

Duncan was laying on the floor now, the room was dark and cold and he was starting to see frost coming from his breath when he was taking breaths. As he managed to get over to the fireplace for one last pathetic attempt to make a fire and get warm he heard the doorknob jiggle and was hoping that Courtney wasn't coming back to personally kill him.

"Hey Duncan!" Cam walked in the room. "This place is great, do you like living here?"

"What are you doing here?" Duncan managed to ask.

"I came to see the true love's kiss!" Cam happily told him. "How did it go?"

"How do you think it went?" Duncan managed to glare. "I need you to get help."

"I don't think I should leave you." Cam told him. "I know! I'll get the princess to come in and kiss you! Then you'll be all better! Right?"

"No!" Duncan told him. "She played me for a fool, she never loved me."

"Uh-Oh! That's not good." Cam frowned. "I'll make you a fire! That should help."

"Be careful, you'll melt..." Duncan whispered to him, he didn't want to scare the poor snow boy at this point.

"Some people are worth melting for." Cam smiled. "We just have to try it and hope for the best."

"Okay, Cam... Please hurry..." Duncan said as Cam tried to start a fire. The wood took a while to catch fire because it was wet, but Cam managed to do it.

"There's a fire. Now let's think of who else could be your true love..." Cam said, sitting next to Duncan.

"Cam, move away from the fire, or you'll melt." Duncan said, and Cam moved to the other side of Duncan, away from the fire. "I don't even know what love is anymore... I thought Courtney was it, but she's not."

"Love is when you put other people before yourself, when you'd do anything for them. Is there anyone who's that for you? My mind's blank." Cam said, trying to think. Duncan quickly thought of something.

"Cam, can you give me an example of an act of true love? Maybe I could figure something out." Duncan asked.

"Oh, I don't know... Zoey did bring you back here to be with Courtney before leaving forever, that could be one. Too bad she's gone." Cam said. Duncan's eyes widened.

"Wait... Zoey loves me? That's ridiculous." Duncan said, huddling closer to the fire. Cam looked at him, shaking his head.

"Wow, you really don't know anything, do you?" Cam told him. Before Duncan could reply, the windows opened, letting in a strong gust of cold air. Duncan started coughing. "Oh no, I'll take care of it!" Cam ran to close the windows. Before he could, he spotted something. He took an icicle and used it as a telescope, biting the sharp point off. He gasped.

"It's Zoey and Sven! They're coming this way!" Cam called back to Duncan. Duncan's face brightened.

"They are?" Duncan asked, looking towards the window. Cam looked back outside.

"Yeah, they're moving fast. I guess Zoey couldn't leave you behind." Cam commented. Duncan attempted to stand up, but struggled. Cam helped him. "What are you doing? You should stay by the fire and rest."

"I need to get to Zoey, Cam. She could be my only hope." Duncan told him. Cam got excited.

"Oh, yeah! You and Zoey! She was worried about you, so she came back! That's an act of love! Maybe it's true! Let's go!" Cam exclaimed, pulling Duncan towards the door. As they went out, they found that the castle was freezing over.

"This way!" Cam pulled Duncan down a hall, but they weren't fast enough because of Duncan's condition and were blocked by sharp icicles. "Go back!" Cam tried to pull him down the opposite hall, but the icicles trapped them in. "Oh no, what do we do?" The two stood in the middle of the hallway, icicles creeping towards them. A window in front of them smashed.

"Out there! It's the only way!" Duncan told Cam, and they went towards it.

* * *

Courtney was walking down the hallway with Chris and about six guards, she glanced out the glass window to see all the people of the town standing outside the castle as more snow fell down on them.

"Don't you think we should be telling the kingdom what happened?" Chris asked her.

"Why are you even following me?" Courtney smirked. "I'm not in a rush to tell them anything, not without my crown and since the Queen tossed mine aside when she decided she was going to make a world out of ice, she must have had a spare, right?"

"Your majesty, don't you think that we can get your crown later?" One guard suggested. "I think that we should prepare the kingdom for what is going to happen."

"Do you all feel this way?" Courtney groaned. "Whatever, I'll go out there and talk to the people of the kingdom but while I'm gone you all get to go and find me an acceptable crown!"

"While the guards are doing that we can g-" Chris went to say but Courtney cut him off.

"There is no 'we'. If you want me to help your stupid kingdom then you better start being a better ass kisser and help them find me a crown!" Courtney yelled and then stormed down the hallways to make her way outside.

* * *

Gwen was running on the frozen fjord, but she couldn't tell where she was because of the swirling blizzard that had formed. She tried desperately to find anything, but couldn't. She got more anxious as she tried to find anything.

"What the hell is this..." Gwen muttered, braving the blizzard.

* * *

Duncan cleared away all the broken glass, and looked to see a slope.

"Slide down it!" Cam yelled over the blizzard, and Duncan nodded, jumping down. Cam followed him, and they landed on the snow-covered ground. Duncan got up and walked towards the castle gates.

"Wait for me, Duncan!" Cam yelled as he followed Duncan.

* * *

Zoey and Sven reached the blizzard on the fjord, and Zoey winced as the biting cold hit her.

"Come on, boy! Faster!" Zoey yelled to Sven, who ran a little faster. They dodged ships, and one of them started to break, so Zoey had Sven twist and turn to avoid being crushed. This caused the ice to break, and Zoey was flung off Sven, who fell into the freezing water.

"Sven!" Zoey yelled, hoping to see Sven emerge. After a few seconds, Sven managed to rise and get onto a piece of ice. "Oh, thank goodness. Good boy." Zoey ran off, looking to find Duncan. However, she crashed into something and fell. She looked to see Gwen on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Queen Gwen?" Zoey asked, standing up. Gwen looked up at her, and Zoey helped her up.

"I saw you with Duncan when you came to my ice castle... Who are you?" Gwen asked, watching Zoey warily.

"I'm Zoey, but that doesn't matter! Where's Duncan?" Zoey replied, raising her voice to be heard, as the blizzard only grew stronger.

"I don't know! I'm trying to find him!" Gwen responded.

"Me too! Maybe we could try to find him together!" Zoey told her.

"That won't be needed." A voice said, and Gwen and Zoey turned to face where the voice came from.

On the other side of the fjord, Duncan entered the blizzard, but Cam was blown away.

"Keep going!" Cam called as he went away on the wind. Duncan was shivering even more with the freezing wind hitting him.

"Zoey." Duncan tried to call out, but his voice failed him. Duncan's steps became shaky, and the wind blew him around more than he could walk. Duncan looked down at his hands to see that they were starting to turn blue. "Zoey.."

"Who are you?" Zoey turned and looked, facing Courtney.

"I was Princess Courtney until about an hour ago." Courtney smirked. "Now I'm the Queen and with both Prince Duncan and Queen Gwen dead I'll soon be able to rule this kingdom."

"Dead?" Zoey asked. "But Queen Gwen is right here..."

"Oh, how sad the kingdom will be when they hear the news of how a poor, innocent civilian just happened to be in the wrong place, during the wrong time and died in the cross fire." Courtney laughed. "You couldn't just stay gone, could you? Huh, Gwen? Why couldn't you just drop dead and let me take over! You don't know what it's like to be Queen! Duncan told me that you're the one who locked yourself away for years!"

"Where is Duncan?!" Zoey yelled. "I need to get to him so I can help him! He needs me."

"He thought he needed me, but he was wrong." Courtney smirked. "He's dead or at least pretty close to it by now. It's a shame that nobody loves him enough to break whatever damage he's managed to do to his heart. It's his fault anyway, what kind of simple minded moron wants to marry someone they just met? If I had a shot at being queen of my own kingdom, I wouldn't have needed him."

"How can you say such things, you horrible woman?! Duncan really cared about you!" Zoey yelled at Courtney, who crossed her arms and smirked. Courtney's eyes brightened when they fell on Gwen, and Zoey followed her gaze, and gasped. Gwen had fallen to the ground, and was now sobbing.

"I... killed Duncan? I tried so hard to protect him, and I failed..." Gwen muttered, sobbing. As Gwen sobbed, the blizzard died down until it was completely calm. Zoey looked around, and saw Duncan across the fjord. Her eyes widened. She turned back to Courtney.

"You lied! You won't get away with this!" Zoey spat at Courtney, and then she ran towards Duncan. "Duncan!" Hearing her voice, Duncan looked up, and started to walk towards her.

"Zoey." Duncan uttered. However, he looked behind Zoey and saw Courtney drawing a sword she had at her hip and approaching Gwen. Duncan, who had snowflake patterns on his cheeks and what looked like a layer of snow all over him, looked between Zoey running towards him, and Courtney raising the sword. Just as Zoey reached him, Duncan walked as fast as he could towards his sister, right past Zoey.

"Duncan?" Zoey asked, confused, just as she slipped on the ice, causing her to have to regain her balance and unable to grab Duncan.

Courtney had the sword over her head, and was about to bring it down on Gwen, a wicked smirk on her face. Just as she was bringing it down, Duncan leaped in front of Gwen, hand raised as if to stop the sword.

"No!" Duncan managed to yell, just as his whole body froze over. Courtney's sword hit Duncan's now frozen hand, and her sword shattered on Gwen's powerful ice. Courtney was thrown back a few feet, cursing as she hit the ground. Duncan's now frozen body let out one final puff of breath before becoming completely immobile.

"Look what you've done!" Gwen yelled at Courtney and started to cry. "This is exactly the point I was trying to make! This is why you don't marry a person you only knew for a day!"

"I didn't do anything to him." Courtney smirked. "You did. Look the snow is clearing and it looks like the kingdom is going to see what your powers have done to your own brother."

"I know the truth." Zoey told her. "I'm going to speak on the queen's behalf."

"Nobody is going to believe a... what are you?" Courtney asked her looking her up and down. "Maybe a winter carriage polisher?"

"I work with ice." Zoey told her. "Duncan! Wake up, c'mon you can do it!"

"I don't think he's going to wake up..." Gwen sighed. "I think we need to go back to town and tell everyone what happened."

"I'm going to try." Zoey glared at Courtney and then looked at Gwen. "Maybe I'm his true love?"

Courtney laughed, causing Zoey and Gwen to turn to her. "You idiots! Duncan's dead! You can't revive him!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Zoey yelled, turning to the frozen Duncan. Feeling kind of strange, Zoey kissed his lips. She stepped back, hoping for something to happen. Gwen's tears rolled down her face, and Zoey joined her after a few seconds of nothing. They hugged each other.

"You see? Nothing! All hope's gone for him!" Courtney mocked. Zoey glared at her.

"Will you just shut your mouth!? No-one cares about what you're saying!" Zoey yelled, letting go of Gwen to face the smirking princess. Gwen approached Duncan and held his face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Duncan... I never wanted this to happen... This is the reason I separated myself from you. This is why I isolated myself, and never opened the gates. I was protecting you from me. And now, we're here. I failed, Duncan. I'm so sorry!" Gwen broke down, throwing her arms around Duncan and sobbing. "I did all this because I love you. But it wasn't enough. I love you, and I'm sorry..." As Gwen sobbed, Zoey turned around, tears rolling down her face. Courtney's smirk wavered slightly. Sven appeared and nuzzled Zoey, who hugged him.

"It's okay, Sven. We were too late." Zoey told him, unable to smile to him. Cam appeared from the shore and gasped.

"Duncan...?" He uttered, shocked to see Duncan completely frozen and Gwen crying on him. At that moment, a light glowed in Duncan's chest, and colour started to return to him. Cam noticed, and gasped. Sven mooed, and Zoey looked, also gasping.

"No way...!" Courtney muttered in disbelief. Duncan completely thawed, letting out a grunt as he became mobile. Gwen straightened up, eyes wet, looking into Duncan's teal ones.

"Duncan...?" Gwen said, and Duncan smiled. Gwen embraced him, and Duncan gladly returned it. After a while, they released each other, holding hands.

"You sacrificed yourself to save me? But why?" Gwen asked.

"I love you, Gwen. Duh. You're my sister, and I'd do anything for you." Duncan replied, wiping away Gwen's tears. Cam gasped in realisation.

"An act of true love! It thawed Duncan's frozen heart! It was his sister all along!" Cam exclaimed, beaming. The two siblings looked at each other, smiling.

* * *

**Gwen and Duncan have been reunited! And Zoey came back for Duncan, who it's revealed that she loves. Please review and tell us what you thought! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
